Eavesdropping And Revealations
by kateadams
Summary: The boys eavesdrop on the girls, leading to some startling revealations for Hotch And Emily.
1. Oh No They Didn't!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Although I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be gentle.**

**Eavesdropping And Revelations**

* * *

><p>"Okay, so what are you looking for in a man?"<p>

"J.J., I'm not doing this." J.J. had found a D.C. personal ad website and was now on a mission, and that mission was let's find a man for Emily Prentiss.

"Come on, Em, It's just for fun. You don't have to post it if you don't want to." Garcia and Emily had arrived within minutes of each other this morning, and had gone to her "cave" to talk before the morning briefing. They had been chatting while waiting for J.J. to arrive. When she'd finally showed up, she mumbled something about Will and Henry, making her late.

The conversation had started with J.J, telling them about an old friend of hers who had met her soulmate, by posting a personnal ad online. Garcia had picked up the ball and run with it. Now Emily was trapped in Garcia's latest "Let's Find Emily A Man" plot.

"Yeah, come on, Gumdrop. What can it hurt? This is just for fun." Emily looked over at Garcia, in her sparkly blue dress she topped off with a blue feather in her hair.

"Then why don't you do it?" Emily shot back.

"'Cause I'm taking a break from men." Garica said softly, still smarting from her break-up with Kevin.

"Emily's too picky" J.J. added, while rubbing Garcia's arm supportingly.

"I am not picky." Emily watched, as J.J. and Garcia looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"What?" Emily didn't care that her voice was nearly a shriek. These two were driving her crazy. Had been for weeks. Okay, so she hadn't dated anyone since her whole return from the dead. And, so she'd been a little moody lately. And maybe they were onto something with the whole sexually frustrated thing, but it's not like she wanted to be in this condition.

"What about Mick?, Didn't he ask you out again, after that consult we had with his team?"

"Yes, he did, but I can't go out with him J.J." Emily said tiredly. This was something she'd both heard and said repeatedly, since they'd run into the british profiler again. She loved J.J. like a sister, but once she had her teeth sunk into a subject she never let go.

"Besides," Garcia piped up. "She can't go out with British Man Candy!"

"Why not?" J.J looked as confused as Emily felt.

"'Cause she's in love with Bossman." Garcia froze, with her hand over her mouth, as Emily stared at her.

"I'm not in love with Hotch!" Emily managed to get out, grinding her teeth.

"Are you sure?" Now, She looked at J.J. "**God!"** Emily thought to herself, "why can't I have normal friends who mind their own business?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Emily replied, her teeth clenched. She was lying. And what was worse was that she knew she was lying. Ever since she had come back, when she had realized what Hotch had done to protect her. Emily, had to admit to herself what she had been denying, for alot longer than she'd care to admit. She was in love with Aaron Hotchner. But he had been dating Beth, And he seemed happy. Something that hurt her more, than she'd ever thought anything could hurt. So for now, in front of J.J. and Garcia, she was sticking to her denial.

"Okay. Fine. Don't pop a blood vessel. Just figured that's why you're too chicken to do this." J.J. said giving Emily, her I don't believe you smirk. Emily gave her best deep annoyed sigh.

"I am not chicken, but I meet more than my share of creeps, without advertising for them."

"Emily, it's not like you're really going to post the ad. Here. Look. I won't even be on the website. We'll just go to Word here and type up a list of answers to the questions. It will help you get an idea of what kind of guy is right for you." She watched as Garcia's printer, started spitting out paper.

"Okay. We need a list of physical qualities you're looking for."

"Tall," J.J. blurted out.

"Not too tall," Emily said to Garcia.

"Big." This time she glared at J.J.

"Not too big."

"And a huge …"

"Garcia!"

"What?" Garcia asked innocently.

"Unless you want Em to shoot you, you might want to let her have some input here." J.J. said, smiling at her friend's gumption. Garcia's face turned to a pout.

"Just trying to help her out some."

"Now, Emily, give me your idea of the perfect looking man." J.J. and Garcia stared at Emily, as she chewed on her lower lip. Her voice was quiet as she answered.

"Come on, Em. Spill." JJ said, laughing at the uncomfortable look on the older woman's face. Emily, was one of J.J.'s best friends, and lord knew if anyone ever deserved to be happy, it was Emily Prentiss.

"Older."

"How much?" Garcia asked.

"Five to ten years."

"Okay, gotcha." JJ said, just a little giddy.

"Strong, someone who could be my rock, just as much as I can be his." Emily didn't know why she continued, but these were her closest friends, so what could it hurt? Maybe they were right. Maybe it was time to get back out there. Maybe it was time for her to find someone who actually wanted her. Besides, it could help her get over Hotch. Emily decided to play along.

"Tall, handsome, and strong. Gotcha." Garcia said, fingers flying over her keyboard.

"Stable. I don't want a high strung person. That would drive me crazy."

"Okkkk." Garcia drew the syllable out. "Stable."

"Responsible, caring, smart, understanding," Emily was giving this some serious thought.

"Keep going." JJ said, tapping her fingers as her mind ran through all of the men that met Emily's dream man's qualifications. Her mind kept focusing on Hotch, but Emily had been so adament about not have feelings for him. Even though J.J., knew she was lying, she wanted to see Emily happy. After all Hotch, was seeing that Beth woman. "God Only Knows Why," J.J. thought waspishy to herself. After meeting the woman, she hadn't been impressed. There was something fake about her, and J.J. just hadn't liked her.

"Someone who wouldn't get freaked out by what we do, and not someone who's too interested."

Emily sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Someone who would understand the need for me to be gone so often, who doesn't mind being profiled. There's not really an off switch, you know." Both women knodded knowingly.

"Ok. Tall, handsome, slightly older, understanding, intelligent, okay with the job, but not to in to it. Want much?" Garcia said, pushing keys furiously.

"I know. Completely impossible." Emily's sighed.

"Not impossible, Gumdrop, just rare." Garcia said.

J.J. was looking down at the paper in front of her. When her eyes came back to Emily's, her voice was gentle. "What kind of relationship are you looking for?"

Staring at her friend , Emily answered from her heart. " I want a relationship with a man who's not scared to give love a chance. I want a relationship with a guy, who doesn't give a damn that I'm an Ambassador's daughter. Someone, who doesn't make me feel like I'm good enough for sex, but not good enough for anything more. A man, who can accept my past, without making me feel ashamed of it."

"Didn't I tell you?" Garcia was staring at J.J. with a stubborn look on her face.

J.J. looked at Emily, and Emily had to get away from the sympathy shining in her eyes. She started to the door. When her hand turned the doorknob, J.J.'s quiet voice stopped her.

"Are you in love with Hotch, Emily?" Emily turned around and looked at her, fighting to keep the tears in her eyes from falling.

"How could I possibly not be?" She heard the door shut behind her as she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier That Morning... (Unknown to the girls)...<strong>

When Spencer Reid had walked by Penelope's office, he saw her and Emily, obviously waiting for J.J. The girls were always going off to themselves, to talk without the guys, and they never shared what they had been talking about. Reid was, by nature, a curious creature. He had no idea what Garcia, JJ, and Emily were going to talk about, but he desperately wanted to know. Then an idea occured to him. He turned, going to find Dave and Morgan. They would help, after all they were just as curious as he was.

Derek pushed a pile of papers off Reid's desk and dropped down in their place. He nodded approvingly. "That's good, Kid," he whispered. A deep chuckle sounded as, Dave nodded agreeingly. "Now we just got to get Hotch to agree." Derek said. "You leave Aaron to me, even he can't pass this up" Dave said.

It was on a rare occasion that David Rossi was wrong about other people; especially with the people closest to him. He knew Aaron Hotchner was in love with Emily Prentiss. He also knew the man in question, had finally admitted it to himself.

Aaron had recently broken up with Beth. And what a disaster that had been!

He didn't think the team knew that Aaron was no longer seeing the woman. He had encouraged Aaron, just so the man could see that he was able to get back into the dating scene. Unfortunatly, Beth had also wanted to prove to her ex-boyfriend, that she could date someone else. The relationship had ended, when Aaron overheard Beth, telling a girlfriend that she was only seeing Aaron to make her ex jealous.

Thinking of Hotch, he had seen something in his eyes when he looked at Emily, that had never been there before; at least not since Foyet. That was why when he saw what he saw, and thought what he thought, he knew that thought had to be true. Although he did see it make an appearance every time the man spoke of his son, but only then. It was small and subtle, but it was there. Whenever Hotch looked over at Emily and met her eyes. His features softened and the corner of his mouth curled up, ever so slightly. Anyone else wouldn't have seen it – but Dave did. He had seen Emily's reactions as well. When Aaron spoke to her, her eyes softened and a small smile brushed her face. So Dave being Dave, had confronted Aaron about it. He remembered their conversation now.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

They had been on the plane coming back from a case. Dave and Hotch had taken the seats near the front of the plane. Hotch had taken out files from his briefcase, but hadn't looked at them for past 20 minutes. Instead, the stoic man seemed lost in thought, occasionally glancing back at Emily. Dave had watched all this with great amusement.

Fighting the grin threatening to overtake his lips as he watched his best friend, steal another glance toward the back of the plane, David Rossi muttered, "You know that you're pathetic, right?"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about, Dave," Hotch muttered, redirecting his dark eyes back to the file in his lap.

"I mean, that you aren't quite as stealthy as you intended to be," Dave chuckled. "And you call yourself an FBI agent," he teased.

"Shut up, Dave," Hotch ordered on a low growl.

"Ya know, you could solve a lot of this if you'd just break down and tell her how you feel," Rossi said easily, crossing resting one ankle against his knee.

"Solve What?" Hotch asked annoyed by his friend's comments.

"Oh please," Dave said, leaning in whispering quietly, "You're in love with Emily, and you have been for awhile."

Hotch sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Damnit Dave, why do you have to see so much?"

I'm good at what I do" Dave said smirking. "Just tell her already."

"What if I do Dave, what if she doesn't feel the same way. What would that do to the team? What if Emily knows that I'm not the man for her? What if she realizes that I'm not good enough for her? Why? Why did I have to go and fall in love with the one woman who should be the last woman that I ever fell for Dave?"

Dave shook his head and put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "I can't really answer that for you Aaron. What I can tell you is that love doesn't ask why. Love doesn't have rhyme or reason it just is. You need to go with it instead of fighting it. If you fight it then not only will you end up hurt but you will end up hurting Emily, and I don't think you want that."

Hotch shook his head and let out a breath. "No Dave I don't want that. In fact the last thing I want is to hurt Emily. I feel so much for her that I wonder if maybe I didn't feel it too fast for her."

Dave chuckled at that. "Hell Aaron if anything you felt what you are feeling too damn slow."

"I'll think about it."

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p>So when Reid had pitched his plan, Dave Rossi, had jumped onboard, knowing J.J. and Garcia had been pushing Emily to start dating again. Dave was thinking that maybe listening to the girls try to push guys on Emily, may be just what Aaron needed to go after the girl.<p>

Dave Knocked on Hotch's door. Hotch looked up towards the door at the sound of the knock. "Hey Dave," he addressed his friend, "What?" he asked seeing the mischievous look on Dave's face.

"Can't a guy pop in for a chat?" Dave asked chuckling.

"Guy, yes, you no, not without a reason. From the smirk, I know you're up to something." Aaron reasoned, with a sinking feeling that his old friend was up to no good.

"Okay, you got me." Dave decided to just put it out there, and then talk Aaron into agreeing.

"Dave, That's Crazy!" Aaron Hotchner, was appalled by what Dave was suggesting. "Not to mention, it's just wrong to spy on the girls. If they wanted us to know what they're talking about, they would have included us."

"Come on Aaron, aren't you curious about, why they've been having so many closed door chats in Garcia's office?" Dave asked.

"Of course I am, but I'm not going to spy on them by pulling up the surveillance camera from Garcia's office!" Hotch shot back.

"Aaron, this could be your chance to get some insight into Emily" Dave conjoled. "Now are you in or out?"

"Fine I'm in, but if this backfires, I have no problem throwing the three of you, in the line of fire." Hotch knew caving in was the easiest solution. Besides, he was ready to put himself out there for Emily, and every little bit of info, could help.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time<strong>

The Guys watched J.J. and Garcia's eyes widen, the former had a big smile on her face. That disappered when she saw a warning pop up on her computer.

"Pen, what is it?" asked J.J. concerned by the way her friend's face had paled as she punched something on her keyboard.

"**Oh No They Didn't!" **She shouted.

"Garcia, What? Who didn't What?" J.J. asked startled.

"The boys were watching the camera in here from Hotch's office. **I swear I'm going to kill them!"**

"You mean, they heard...?" J.J. asked so shocked she couldn't finish her thought.

"Oh yeah, they heard. Unless I'm way off the mark, they heard everything." Garcia confirmed angrily.

"Oh, shit," All four men muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Let Me Know What You Think Good Or Bad.<strong>


	2. Busted! And UhOh!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Although I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be gentle.**

**Wow! I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story! Thank you all for your wonderful praise. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**Chapter 2**

Garcia lept up from her chair, furious "I can't believe them!" Stopping mid-stride she turned and looked straight into the camera**. "Confrence Room Now Boys!"**

"Think they're already in there?" J.J. asked amused dispite herself.

"Of course, they may be complete and total jerks right now, but not one of them is stupid, despite all evidence to the contrary." Garcia muttered the last part under her breath.

"Let's go, I want to finish this before Emily finds out" J.J. said, feeling angry for her friend.

"Oh no, Emily... Gumdrop... she..." Garcia paled, worried about how Emily would take this.

"Emily, will be fine, Pen. We'll make sure of that, and if those four know what's good for them, they'll keep they're mouths shut." J.J. stated more confidently than she felt.

"Damn right they will, or they'll be sorry!" The quirky tech added, all her mama bear instincts raised, along with her hackles.

**Hotch's Office:**

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Hotch hissed to his cohorts.

"I think we should go to the conference room," Reid stuttered.

Derick and Dave nodded guiltly.

"Don't think I've ever heard kitten so mad," Dave said uneasily.

"This is not gonna be good! J.J. and baby girl both pissed at us, nothing good is come from this." Morgan muttered under his breath, trying to remember why he had thought this was a good idea.

They all shuffled guiltly in to the conference room to await their doom.

**BAU Conference Room:**

The four men waited for J.J. and Garcia, all lost in thought.

For Hotch, as guilty as he felt about what they had done, he was also estatic. Emily, his Emily, was in love with him. He felt like jumping up and down. He knew he'd have to take his punishment for what just happened, but after hearing that Emily loved him, he couldn't find it in himself to care. He sat waiting for the girls with a smile on his face,

Spencer Reid, on the other hand was scared to death. "Why hadn't he just left it alone," he bemoaned. J.J. and Garcia were going to kill them. He shifted in his chair again, berating himself.

Dave Rossi, had faced many things in his career, but none had scared him as much as the thought of the two pissed off women headed their way. Glancing at Aaron, he saw the small smile on his face. "Well at least one good thing came out of this, Aaron and Emily, could finally be together. Dispite his sense of fear for what was coming, he was happy for his old friend, and the woman he considered his daughter.

Derick Morgan, sat in his chair, cursing himself and his three friends. His baby girl, was not to be messed with, and he knew she was gonna be out for blood. Add in J.J., and he knew they were screwed. He just hoped they let them keep their balls.

J.J. and Garcia, walked into the room glaring at it's occupants. All four men, looked down at the table ashamed.

"Well, Do you have something to say for yourself?" asked J.J. angerly.

"We're sorry!," Reid squeaked out shakily.

**"Sorry, you're sorry?"** Garcia shouted, **"Sorry is the least you should be!"**

**"**I can't believe you guys would stoop that low. Spying, and eavesdropping on us. I am so mad at you guys right now!" J.J. chimmed in, her anger rising. "You should be ashamed of yourselves right now. You had no right! Emily would be horrified if she knew you overheard our conversation." By the end J.J.'s voice had risen to match her anger.

A panicked gasp sounded in the room, everyone turn to see a pale, shaken Emily in the doorway. She looked wildly around the room, before turning and walking quickly away.

"Oh crap! Now what do we do?" Morgan asked.

"Emily!"

Garcia shouted, "**Wait," **both her and J.J. running to catch up to the fleeing brunette.

Emily, turned panting. "They all heard everything, oh God, how can I ever face any of them again." J.J.'s heart was breaking for her friend, "Em, it's going to be okay.."

"Hah!, Okay J.J., it's never going to be okay. This is... I ..." Emily paused, trying to calm her racing thoughts. She thought she had known what hurt was before, but nothing had ever come close to the pain slicing through her right now.

"They're never going to let this go. Christ, how stupid can I be. What a cliche... Woman falls for her boss, and makes a complete fool out of herself." Emily snorted disparagingly to herself.

"Emily, stop this is not your fault!" Garcia said, trying to calm her badly shaken friend. "I swear, when I get my hands on those four they're gonna wish they never met me!"

J.J. tried to comfort her friend. "Emily, have you ever considered, that maybe Hotch feels the same way. I saw his face, he was shocked yes, but he also looked like...This could be your chance to..."

Emily cut her off. "J.J., ...stop it. Just… stop it... please stop talking about Hotch. You're wrong. I'm his subordinate, nothing more. I've been working with him for six years now, if the man wanted me like you and Garcia think he does, he'd have done something by now. But he hasn't and won't, he doesn't think about me that way, and in any event, he knows all too well I'm damaged goods. Oh..God, now he knows how I feel about him. How pathetic am I?" Emily paled, embarressment and horror etched on her face. "I have to go," Emily turned, walked quickly away, much to J.J. and Garcia's dismay. They tried to stop her, but Emily just kept going.

Unknown to the three woman, Hotch had followed them, once again eavesdropping on their conversation. He couldn't believe what he overheard.

Hotch was horrified. She thought he didn't want her. What bothered him more was the way Emily referred to herself. Damaged goods, pathetic, stupid. She was a stunningly beautiful, brilliant, accomplished woman who thought she was a loser. And he'd had no small part in making her think any different, since he never took the time to tell her otherwise. The longer he thought about it, the more convinced he became that he was even more of a jackass than the guys she had dated, he knew how special she was and he still didn't give her the respect and care she deserved. What did he do, he started dating a woman he didn't even like, to deny the way he felt about Emily.

"God!" he thought to himself, "what do I do now?"

Hotch decided, he was going to tell her, he had to tell her how he felt. He went down to his car, determined to talk to Emily. He drove to her new apartment, giving a sigh of relief, when he saw her car parked in her space. He had called her cell, on the way to her place but she hadn't answered. She'd just have to listen to what he had to say, he would make her listen. He made his way up to her door, and knocked.

**I know, I suck for ending it there. I hope you liked it, let me know what you think.**


	3. Is It Pity?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Although I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be gentle.**

**Warning:**

**This chapter heavy on smut and agnst!**

**Chapter 3**

Emily sighed, hearing the knock. The girls must have followed her home. She looked out her peephole, and paled all over again. It was Hotch, he was probably here to let her down easy. To make sure what happened today, wouldn't screw with the team dynamics. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Just as he had years ago, he asked her if he could come in. And just like then she moved out of the way to let him in, her stomach tied in knots, just like it had been then.

She looked puzzled as he openly stared at her, but shook her head at some thought. Her expression was utterly bleak.

"Look Hotch, I know why your here, I'm sorry that I embarressed you with what I said. If you want me to transfer to another team I will." Emily managed to say, without looking at him.

He couldn't help stop himself from pulling her into a hug, one hand at her back and the other just at the base of her neck. Her response was not what he expected.

Emily just stood there, unmoving. She didn't hug back or push him away. She just didn't do anything, it was like she was incapable of deciding whether to do one thing or the other, or like she'd set herself to endure whatever might happen next. He pulled back to look at her, As soon as he looked at her, she averted her eyes but the quick flash of the look he caught before she looked down told him she didn't understand what he was trying to show her.

"I'm sorry," he said, as she gazed back at him, confused. He bent forward and down, kissing her forehead and holding her to him for a moment, absent her boots, her professional clothes, out of her comfort zone she was smaller and more vulnerable than most people knew, even he forgot it sometimes in the face of her forceful persona, her athletic strength, her long build and generous curves.

Emily bit her lip, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"You bite your lip when you're trying to think of something to say," Hotch said trying to think, a serious look on his face, as his eyes darkened and glinted at Emily. "You also do it when you really don't like something that's happening but you can't quite figure out how to get out of it."

Emily stilled as she realized that yes, she had drawn her lower lip between her teeth. Shit. Now how was she supposed to respond? Emily really did hate him right now, she hated feeling so emotionally naked around him.

"It's really cute, even sexy, when it's not because you're trying to run away from me," Hotch said. "Then, it's just irritating."

"Hotch, I ..." Emily wasn't really sure what she was going to say next, as Hotch leaned down and pressed small kisses to her face. "Don't do this, this isn't what you want. You just feel bad about what happened today. Besides, you have Beth." Emily stiffened in Hotch's arms remembering the other woman.

"I'm not with Beth, we broke up weeks ago. And you are who I want, who I've wanted for years." Hotch said tightning his arms around her.

"No, you don't," Emily said, shaking her head. She pulled away from Hotch, moving away from him. "You just feel sorry for me. Please go Hotch."

"You are the most infuriating woman," he growled, arms shooting out and gripping her shoulders.

"Let me go" Emily pushed Hotch away. "I don't need your pity." She didn't want him this way. She didn't want his pity. "Get out," she said flatly. "How dare you assume you can come in here and make ... love ... to me just because you feel guilty." Part of her knew she was being somewhat unreasonable, but she was still feeling the effects of the panic that had gripped her when she learned the guys had heard everything she had said this morning. She had been completely unprepared and Emily hated being unprepared.

**"Pity?" **Hotch ground out disbelievingly. "You think I'm here out of pity?" He shook his head angerly. "You're running again, running away from me. You go ahead and run, Emily," he hissed, pain and panic mixing with fury.

"I am not running …" she gasped out.

"Oh, please," he interrupted brutally. "Lie to yourself if you want, but you can't fucking lie to me."

Emily gasped at the hard language, she had never heard from him before.

He turned and stormed out of her apartment. He started walking, leaving behind the woman he loved and his car. He wanted to go get rip roaring drunk, he wanted to hit something badly. He couldn't believe he had gone from so happy when he found out she loved him to. To so devestated and angry, when she hadn't believed he loved her. **Pity!,** since when had he ever done anything outside of the job, out of pity.

Emily stood in her living room in shock. She knew she couldn't leave things like this. She ran out out the door, trying to catch him.

"Hotch!" He heard her shout. He kept walking, without bothering to slow down. "Hotch!"

He heard her feet pounding on the pavement and he whirled around to face her. The thought assaulted him suddenly that she was the source of his frustration and she should damn well be the one soothing it. Everything was rising up his fears, his anger, his yearning, and he was done bottling it up. He had told her he wanted her, and she had dismissed it, dismissed him.

"Don't say a word," he warned, grabbing her arm and hustling her back to her apartment. She was struck speechless as he dragged her back into her apartment.

Emily watched him flick the deadbolt on the door, the sound strangely loud in the silence.

"Hotch …" she began tentatively, but he walked in her direction and she took an involuntary step back.

"What did I say?" he growled, one arm going around her back, the other behind her knees as he lifted her in one swift movement and carried her to her bedroom. His mouth was on hers instantly, kissing her with every iota of anger, love, and passion coursing through him. Her hands tightened convulsively in his hair as she kissed him back, unable to do anything else.

Setting her on the bed, Hotch straddled her, every button popping as he ripped open her blouse.

"You wanna run, Emily, fine," he said darkly, leaning down until his chest touched her laced-covered breasts. "But you're going to remember this every damn day." And he fell on her, lips running feverishly over her skin as his hands rid her of every stitch of clothing.

His hands cupped her naked breasts reverently and she moaned softly, arching into the touch. Her own hands, small and efficient, glided over him, discarding jacket, shirt, and pants. His skin burned wherever she touched him and once he was naked on top of her, Hotch was certain every single inch of him was on fire.

He watched her eyes drift shut as his hands glided over the curves of her body and his throat closed at the unexpected sweetness of her response. The anger drained out of him as if sucked into a vacuum and his forehead rested against hers, thumbs stroking in small circles across her hipbone.

"Tell me to stop." His voice was raw, pleading for her to stop this because he didn't have the willpower.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, eyes opening, hands wrapping around him and guiding him to her as she parted her legs to accommodate him between smooth, white thighs.

His breath hitched, throat working desperately as the enormity of the situation hit him. If he touched her, if she was his for even one night, how could he ever be free of her?

"Emily …" he choked out, one thumb trailing a soft path from hipbone to the soft flesh between her legs. His finger glided smoothly up and down the edge of her soaked sex. The butterfly caress along her slick folds made her shudder as her hands released his rigid length and stroked over his body.

"Please," she pleaded, legs locking tight around him. "Don't stop. Please, Aaron, don't … _please_."

"Emily …" Her name was surrender and anguish as he slid inside her in one clean stroke.

Head thrown back, she moved under him in abandon, starving for this part of him she'd denied herself for so long. Hotch couldn't take his eyes off her, cataloguing every reaction, absorbing every sound, every gasp of pleasure on every slide in, every whimper on every stroke out. He pressed kisses to her chest, her shoulders, her neck, desperate to imprint every part of this forever on his soul. The desire was quite masochistic, considering the circumstances, but this, this was perfection and he felt nearly frantic to remember every second of it because he knew might never experience it again.

Her gasps of pleasure washed over him, fingers digging into his back urging him to join her in the cresting avalanche of rapture crashing over her. His own fingers tangled in the waves of ebony hair spread over the white pillow, lips capturing hers as he poured everything he had inside the woman that was everything to him.

Falling onto his back, Hotch stared blindly at the ceiling, listening to her ragged breathing. Next to him, her body pumped heat like a furnace and he closed his eyes trying to stop himself from doing something crazy. But when he felt her shift on the bed, his eyes snapped open and he turned his head to look at her.

"You should leave," she suggested calmly and he paled at the near toneless words.

"Oh Emily... God..., I'm sorry, I …" Hotch floundered.

"Don't be." Emily said in that same empty voice.

"Emily, please just..." he stopped again searching for the right words.

"I'm going to take a shower, don't be here when I get out." Emily got up, and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

Hotch stared after her, his heart breaking for the both of them. He had screwed up, he had told her wanted her, but he hadn't told her he loved her. She'd never believe him if he told her now. He got up, and dressed before leaving her apartment, wondering just how the hell he could fix this?

**I know don't kill me. They'll work it out, I promise. Let me know what you think.**


	4. No Fury, Like A Pissed Off Garcia!

**Disclaimer: They're still not mine!**

**Chapter 4:**

The days following that day were unbearable. Emily had taken 3 weeks off. She hadn't told Hotch, instead she had called a recently returned Strauss, and spoken to her. Claiming that she should have taken the time off when she returned. While Penelope knew, that maybe that was true, it wasn't why she was taking the time. No, Emily was hurt and embarrassed. She was taking the time, to lick her wounds. The thunderous look on Hotch face when he had learned that piece of information, had scared even the ice queen. She had left quickly, after telling him. And Hotch, well he had burried himself in files in his office again everyday since. No one knew what had happened between Emily and Hotch that day after Hotch had overheard Emily's confession, after he had gone to talk to her. But neither one of them had been the same, and neither one was talking about what had occured between them.

To top it off the girls still weren't speaking to the guys, they were ignoring them unless they absolutly had to talk to them. They avoided them as much as possible. Nothing any of them had tried to say, had even made a dent in J.J. and Garcia's anger.

Reid, seemed to be all of a sudden everywhere. But Garcia had cut contact to him completely. Never in her life had she been so disappointed in anyone. She wasn't foolish or dumb. She knew that people tended to be curious about the people around them, herself being one of the primary offenders. But she had never expected Spencer Reid to be capable of this. Spencer Reid, was the only one she had never expected to be responsible for something, that had caused their friend so much pain.

**BAU Confrence Room:**

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous." Dave said, "They have to forgive us, and the sooner, the better. I can't take much more of this!"

"Amen, this sucks man! Garcia won't even answer my calls" Morgan added.

"At least she'll look at you," Reid said softly. "J.J. won't talk to me either, but at least she'll glare at me once and a while.

"Fine "Reid, you go talk to J.J. Morgan, you go talk to Garcia, you're her favorite." Dave ordered.

"Not right now I'm not!" Morgan yelped.

"Derick, it's a place to start to fix this." Dave pleaded.

"Okay. You're right, I'll try." Morgan replied.

"I'll try too, I hate that I caused this." Reid said guiltly.

"It may have been your idea kid, but we all jumped on it." Dave replied, feeling plenty of guilt himself. "I'll go talk to Garcia and J.J., when your done. Hopefully, we'll be able to fix this mess. Then we'll tackle Aaron and Emily together."

**Morgan's Attempt:**

"Still mad?"

Penelope Garcia stiffened at the husky voice from the doorway. She didn't need to look behind her to know who had spoken to her.

And what he was referring to.

"Yes," she answered tersely, spitting the word out.

"Look, baby girl"

She whirled suddenly, furious. "No! No, don't you baby girl me, Derek!" She hissed the words through clenched teeth.

"How could you?" She asked, throwing her hands up in disgust.

Derek Morgan hesitated in the doorway, his hands outstretched. He let them fall to his side after a moment. He didn't have an answer for her, not one that she was going to like anyway.

"You pissed me off enough already, do not piss me off anymore! Just go, before I forget how much I love you." Now calm, after she'd to realize that she didn't have the energy to yell and be mad and angry. She hoped calm and distant worked as good.

"Now, wait a minute there, Baby Girl, " he started, determined to make her listen. With those few word's Penelope's anger reignighted. When she stood and took a few steps towards him, he knew or at least thought he had her attention, but looking at her, in her eyes, all he could see was anger. The fire in her eyes just getting stronger with each step towards him, and the rage getting more and more.

Two more steps and she was standing in front of him. Next thing he felt, was her hand, slapping him hard across the face.

"I told you to go."

Morgan was too paralyzed about what just happened to react any faster. When he came to his senses, he only could see her closed office door. He heard the lock click into place, leaving him out in the hallway all alone, and in complete shock of what just happened.

Morgan stood there in the hallway, trying his best to understand what just happened. For a moment he actually felt lost, which was a whole new experience for him. Usually he had control and power over situations. He certainly hadn't felt this lost for years.

He'd never seen Penelope the way he had seen her in the last few minutes, before she shut the door in face. She was in such rage and so angry that he wondered how he would ever make things up to her. She didn't even let him speak.

Morgan could still feel his skin burn from the slap she had given him. And that was something new as well for him. Never before had a woman slapped him in the face.

"Damn!," He thought "How the hell did he fix this?"

**Garcia's POV:**

She hadn't meant to slap him in the face, or to act the way she did, but when he wanted to start trying to use his charm to twist her around his little finger, she had lost it. All she could see was the hurt and pain, on Emily's face.

**Dave's Turn:**

Dave Rossi, approched Penelope Garcia's office with trepidation. He had heard about Morgan's attempt to thaw the ice. He could only hope she would listen to him. He knocked softly on her now open door.

Turning rapidly in her seat, Penelope Garcia's swollen, watery eyes narrowed dangerously**. "YOU!"** she hissed, jerking forward in her seat. **"GET OUT!"** she yelled, jabbing a glittery tipped nail toward the door imperiously.

"We need to talk," Dave said softly, leveling her with a determined stare as he leaned against the door to her office, he had closed behind him.

Jumping out of her seat, Penelope shook her head as she stomped her heel-clad foot against the linoleum. "I don't have a thing to say to you overinflated egomaniac! Get out, Judas!"

"Judas?" Dave echoed incredulously, arching one brow.

"Judas!" Penelope nodded, her bright hair bouncing against her shoulder. "Or do you prefer Benedict Arnold? Or Brutus? They were all traitors, weren't they?"

"Penelope...kitten.." Dave started.

She interrupted him, "You arrogant jackass!, Don't you kitten me!" She said indignantly, throwing a sparkly pen at his head, as she fully turned to look at him. Without a backwards glance at her keyboard, she hit the enter key forcefully.

"What was that?" He asked her, not as confident, as he sounded.

"That, oh those were e-mails to ex-wives number two and three. It details the bedroom inadequacies that have sprung up, pardon the pun, since your divorce and it also begs for reconciliation."

**"Christ Woman, Are You Crazy?"** Dave shouted.

"If that's the worst thing you have to deal with today, consider yourself lucky," Garcia told him as she stood, so they were on more of an even level. She had an extremely satisfied look on her face.

Dave knew he needed to make amends to the pissed off technological goddess.

"Garcia, I'm Sorry!"

"Not good enough!" She screeched, hitting the enter key again.

"What was that?" He nearly whispered, afraid to know how the tech had just messed with his life.

"What else have you done?" He asked her through clenched teeth, anger evident in his voice.

"Ah now, Agent Rossi," she warned, wagging her finger, "Let's see if you can ask me that a little more nicely. You don't want me to hit the enter key again, do you?"

Rossi took a deep breath and controlled his anger, "What I meant to say was, please tell me what else you've done, Garcia."

She thought for a minute, "That was a little better," she told him, moving her finger away from the button. "As for my activities today, well let's see; at first I started out small and I just locked you out of the FBI computer system.

"Then, once the hurt turned to anger, I hacked into your bank accounts and made a few donations in your name. "You'll be happy to know that you've arranged for catered lunches for all of the Quantico staff for the next 10 fridays. As well as a substantial donation to The Critter Connection. After that, I got bored playing with your money, so I decided to visit some of our favorite government watch-lists. All I'll say is that it's a good thing that the BAU has its own jet, because you may have a bit of trouble flying commercial in the near future."

"Jesus Garcia, just tell me what I can do to atone already," Dave moaned.

**"You wanna know what you can do?"** The normally mellow tech screached, puching the enter key again.

"Do I want to know what you just did?" Dave asked whispered hesitantly.

"Let's just say you're going to want to call the credit bureaus on Monday."

**"God DAMMIT Penelope!" **He roared angrily.

**"HEY**, **remember our little discussion about your tone?" **She asked him loudly. **"Trust me, you do NOT want me to hit enter on this one."**

**"Why, what the hell else can you do to me?"** He yelled, frustrated.

"I can add you to the National Registered Sex Offender Database," she said lethally and then smiled when she saw the older man pale. "As we both know, once someone gets on that list, they never get off."

"Easy Penelope, let's not do something we'll both regret," he said pleading with the angry sprite in front of him.

"See, that's the thing, I don't think I'll regret it," she told him, her index finger hovering above the keyboard.

"Penelope, I'm sorry we spied on you girls. We were just curious," he told her, his eyes on her hand the entire time.

**"Curious?"** She screeched loud enough to make his teeth rattle.

Dave watched as her finger dropped dangerously close to the keyboard and he decided to lay all of his cards on the table and then plead for his life. "Yes, curious! Look Garcia, you three have been holed up in here for weeks, trying to talk Emily into dating again, and God knows what else. I just thought that if Hotch, heard you and J.J., trying to set Emily up with another guy, he would finally tell her how he feels about her.

She shook her head pushing him out of her office, "Sorry my world famous author, not all may be forgiven, or forgotten." she said and then gave him a sweet smile before closing the door in his stunned face.

"Damn!" He thought, "How the hell did he fix this? And what else on God's green earth was she going to do to him?"

**Garcia's POV:**

Penelope thought for a minute; it would take her all of twenty minutes to undo most of what had been done. She had forgiven him mostly because his heart had been in the right place. But she realized, thinking of Emily again, that a small part of her also wanted to see him suffer for this.

**Thou hath no fury, like a pissed off Penelope Garcia.**

**J.J.'s next, don't worry she's not as bad. She left the revenge to Garcia.**

**As always let me know what you think.**


	5. JJ

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Pouts!**

**Thank you much for all the wonderful comments! It's helping to keep this story going!**

**It's J.J.'s turn to listen to the guys. I promise I'll get back to Hotch and Emily soon!**

**Chapter 5**

**Reid's Attempt:**

Reid walked into the breakroom, after he saw J.J. go in for some more coffee. He stopped in the doorway, shuffling his feet. He looked at J.J. cautiously.

She was just getting a refill of coffee when she saw him walking in. She lingered at her spot a while longer, staring at him, his misery and the pain he seemed to be in. Spencer Reid, was like an open book to her after more than seven years. She could read him so J.J., it only took one look at Spencer, to see when he was upset. It took all her willpower she had to not run over and make sure he was okay. She couldn't. Not right now. They hadn't spoken a friendly word in days, due to her reactions to his actions. And now she found herself wondering whether she wasn't reacting a little over the top. Just as that thought entered her head, Emily's pale, pained face flashed into her mind, and she tightened her lips.

"I'm sorry, J.J. really sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone. I let my curiousity, overrule my brain." Spencer pleaded with J.J. to forgive him.

"I know Spence," her voice soft. "I know." J.J. looked at him, softning despite herself. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Yes, but you need to apologize to Emily. This really hurt her, Spence." J.J. replied.

"I know, I swear I'll make it up to her. To all of you." Spencer said genuinely.

"Spence, just apologize, as to the rest, that will just take time ok?" J.J. said.

"Ok, J.J. are we really ok?" he asked.

"Yes, we're ok, I can't stay mad at you for long, you know that. Make it good with Emily, and we'll be good." J.J. smiled at him, and for the first time in days, Spencer Reid, felt that everything would be ok.

J.J. reached over and hugged Spencer. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and nodded.

"Although, you might want to avoid Garcia, for awhile. At least till she calms down." J.J. said warningly.

"I know, Morgan went to talk to her." Reid answered.

"Uh-oh, that may not be a good idea," said J.J. knowing just how mad their friend was.

"We have to try," said Reid.

"I know," J.J. replied. "It's what we do. It'll be okay Spence, it's just gonna take some time." She hugged him again, and turned to go. "Spence, go talk to Emily soon okay?" She said turning back to him.

"I will, I promise, we're going to talk to Hotch too." Spencer replied.

"Good, I want my family back." J.J. said, feeling better than she had in days, she walked back to her desk.

"Me too." Reid said, and he too felt better than he had in days. Now, he just had figure out how to fix the rest.

**Dave's Turn:**

Dave had called J.J.'s cell praying she would answer, and asked her to come to his office. After his confrotation with Garcia, he needed this round to be on his turf.

When J.J. walked into his office, he just blurted out,

"I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you."

"I know Dave," she said. "I know."

"You don't wan't to skin me, humiliate me, castrate me?" Dave asked cautiously.

"I did," J.J. said lightly, "Now I just want everything to be okay. I know you guys didn't do it to hurt us."

"J.J. I swear if I could take it back..." "I know Dave," J.J. interupted him. "We have to get past this."

"Easier said than done," Dave said tiredly.

"You talked to Garcia, I see" J.J. said laughing.

"It's not funny J.J., the woman e-mailed my ex- wives, telling them amoung other things that I wanted them back. She gave my money to some kooky, fluffy, animal charity, and got me put on the no fly list." Dave said getting mad all over again.

J.J. burst into laughter.

"You're not getting sympathy from me Dave," she said gasping to get the words out. "You had it coming."

"I know, but **Damn, **does the woman have to be so good at getting even?" Dave asked exasperatedly.

"Yes" J.J. said, still laughing. "It's why we all both love and fear her."

Dave smiled at the still chuckling blond.

"You know you owe Emily the biggest apology right?" J.J. said finally sobering.

"I know, her and Hotch. We're going to talk to them. I just wish I knew what happened, after Hotch chased after her," Dave said.

"You and me both, Emily won't talk about it." J.J. added.

"Well, we mostly fixed the rest of us, I think it's time for a little team work. We'll need it for those two stubborn mules." Dave said determinedly.

"Agreed" J.J. nodded her head.

**Wow! This story is just pouring out of me. I hope your enjoying it so far.**

**Next chapter J.J. and Garcia talk.**


	6. JJ and Garcia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Although I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be gentle.**

**Wow! I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story! Thank you all for your wonderful praise. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Okay Garica, enough." A very tired J.J. said to her friend as she stood inside her office.

"Enough! J.J., They... " Garcia shouted back.

"I know what they did, but we have to forgive them. We can't go on like this." J.J. said soothingly, trying calm her very angry best friend.

Garcia stopped, sighing. "I know," she said softly, "I'm just so..."

"Hurt, mad and worried, so am I, but if we're all going to get past this, we have to let it go." J.J. said.

"Ok, fine I've mostly forgiven them, I just didn't want to admit it." Garcia said sheepishly.

"I know, Dave told me what you did to him, nice work Garcie," J.J. said admiringly.

Garcia smiled wide "It was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, you defineitly hit him where it hurt." J.J. said chuckling.

Garcia paled, "Oh God, J.J. I hit Morgan, I slapped my chocolate god across the face!" Garcia got up and paced across the room, wringing her hands, "He's never gonna forgive me!" she said nearly crying now.

J.J. winced, "Pen, he'll forgive you, I promise. But you have to talk to him, just tell him how you feel."

"You think so?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"I know so," J.J. said confidently, nodding her head, knowing Morgan was most likely worried his baby girl wouldn't forgive him. "Go see him, the sooner we all make-up, the sooner we can fix this mess with Hotch and Emily."

"That part maybe harder than catching an Unsub," Garcia muttered under her breath, knowing just how stubborn those two could be.

J.J. nodded again, didn't she know it. What she did know was that it would take a team effort though, so she started to walk out of Garcia's cave, calling over shoulder, "Go see Morgan Pen, we still have alot of work ahead of us."

Garcia nodded agreeing, "That we do angelfish, that we do."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a little short, the next one will be longer.<strong>

**Next up The team minus Hotch & Emily makes up.**

**Don't worry, they'll be back.**


	7. Making Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Although I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be gentle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The team makes up...**

**Morgan's Office:**

Garcia approched Morgan's door aprehensivly, and knocked softly on his open door.

Morgan looked up in shock, seeing Penelope standing in his doorway looking scared.

"Garcia, are you okay, has something happened?" Derek asked, getting up and moving towards her, unable to stand seeing the fear on her pretty face. He was even more shocked when the vibrant woman burst into tears. He moved fast, taking her in his arms trying to calm and comfort her.

"Oh Derek, I'm so sorry, I was so mad because I knew how hurt Emily was, I couldn't see anything else. I can't believe I hit you, I am so sorry, please forgive me." Garcia wailed her fist clenching, in his shirt.

"Baby girl, shuuush...It's okay..." Morgan tighted his arms around her, rocking her gently. "I deserved the slap, of course I forgive you! Do you... can you you forgive me?" He asked pulling back a little, to see her face.

Garcia nodded her head, while trying to wipe away tears. "Yes, God yes, my Chocolate Adonis, I forgive you."

Morgan grinned broadly, not realizing till that moment, just how much he had missed their playful banter. He tugged Garcia in to his arms, for another tight hug, even more relieved, when he felt he return it, just as tightly. And even though he knew they still had alot of talking and healing to do, but he felt better than he had in days.

* * *

><p><strong>Garcia And Reid Talk:<strong>

Feeling bolstered by her talk with Morgan, Garcia went to go find their resident genius. It was time she, rebuilt that bridge also. She found him in the break room, telling Agent Anderson, about the lifespan of screach owls. She shook her head fondly, smiling, she hadn't realized just how much she missed his random facts and statistics.

"Spencer?" Garcia asked almost timidly, "Can we talk?"

Reid's head jerked up as he turned toward Garcia, "Really?" He asked hopefully.

Garcia smiled nodding, "Yes, unless your busy, I can come back." she said gesturing to Anderson.

Reid looked at the other man, he had forgotten he was there the second he had heard Garcia's voice.

Anderson, seeing his opportunity to escape said, "No Ma'am, it's nothing that can't wait." Turning, he nearly ran out the door, leaving the tech and the genius alone, for the first time in days.

"Garcia.." Reid started, "No, let me go first," Penelope interupted him. Reid nodded, sitting down at the small table they kept in the breakroom. Garcia, sat across from him and took his hand.

"I know you never meant for things to turn out this way. I know that your sorry, I'm sorry too. I should have let you guys explain, instead I let my mad takeover my brain. I want to fix this, all of this..." Garcia trailed off trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

"Me too!" Reid spoke softly, squeezing her hand, "I am so sorry, I never should have suggested that we spy on you guys. I hate what this has done to the team, if I could take it back..." Now, it seemed it was his turn, to search for words.

Garcia nodded, patting his hand comfortingly. "I know sweat pea, I know."

"Are we okay Garcia?" Reid asked.

"Sugarplum, we're more than okay. We're family." Garcia said getting up, coming around the table, to hug him tightly. Reid returned the hug, just as tight, feeling relieved.

Garcia pulled back smiling, "Now I have to go see Rossi, hopefully he won't kill me for what I did."

Reid laughed for the first time in days, "Don't worry Garcia, he's too afraid of you to kill you."

The two laughed and hugged again, before Garcia left to go make amends to the senior profiler.

* * *

><p><strong>Rossi's office:<strong>

Garcia knocked on Dave's closed office door, hoping he wouldn't slam it in her face when he saw it was her.

Dave opened the door, backing up slightly when he saw Garcia.

Penelope flinched, but took a deep breath, and asked softly, " Can we talk?"

Dave noticing how nervous she seemed to be nodded, gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. Garcia sat down, waiting for Dave to do the same, before speaking.

"Rossi, I'm sorry, I'm...just sorry," She said not looking at him.

"Kitten," Garcia's head jerked up at the endearment, "It's okay. All of us are sorry, it's time to move past this." Dave said, getting up from behind his desk, moving to lean against it in front of her. He reached out to take her hand, squeezing lightly.

Penelope looked up at him, smiling lightly, "So... are we okay? she asked. " Even after..." Garcia trailed off gesturing helplessly.

Dave laughed, "Yeah, I had it coming, but damn woman, you're good at kicking a man while he's down."

Garcia threw herself into his arms hugging him tightly, laughing softly, agreeing with him.

"Kitten, The Critter Connection? Really?" Dave asked shaking his head, pulling back to look at her.

Garcia grinned, "I knew it would piss you off, but I'm really sorry about the ex thing, and don't worry I took you off the no fly list, and fixed your credit report." The former said sheepishly.

Dave laughed, hugging his favorite tech. He knew they'd be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>J.J. And Morgan Make-up:<strong>

Morgan approched J.J. uneasily, he wanted to fix things, with the woman who was like a sister to him.

"J.J.?" He asked, "Can we talk?"

J.J. smiled nodding, "I was hoping we could."

Morgan blew out a breath, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Okay," J.J. taking his arm, as they walked out of the building.

They walked over to a picnic area, sitting down.

"Jay, I'm sorry, I need you to know that. I'd beat the crap out of anyone if they had pulled a stunt like this on you three, I can't believe I let myself hurt you guys this way..." Morgan trailed off, disgusted with himself.

J.J. shook her head, Morgan was always hardest on himself. "Derek, it's okay, I'm sorry too. We all made one hell of mess out of this, didn't we?"

"Yeah, we did, we made a worse one for Hotch and Emily though." Derek said, wondering again just what had happened between the dark haired duo.

"I know, Emily won't talk about it, she'll barely talk at all, we need a plan. Those two are perfect for each other!"J.J. said fustratingly.

Morgan nodded, "I know, Are we good little sister?"

"Yeah, we're good, big brother." J.J. got up and hugged Morgan, who hugged her back happy that they had been able to mend things between them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that the team has made up, they can help Hotch and Emily.<strong>

**Next chapter the teams plans to get Hotch and Emily together... Plus Hotch's thoughts on this mess.**

**As always let me know what you think! I could use a few ideas on Hotch, that man's thoughts are so hard to write.**


	8. Hotch's Thoughts

**Diclaimer: They're still not mine. **

**Okay Here's Hotch's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Hotch's POV:**

He didn't know what to do now. He knew his heart wanted nothing more than to go to Emily, and ease her worries, her fears. To show her what he felt, to take the chance, he could make her see how much he loved her. But He was scared, and he feared her rejectioning him again. She wouldn't speak to him. Hasn't answered one call. How the hell was he supposed to tell her that he loved her, when he couldn't even get her to pick up her phone. **Damnit**!, He hoped she wouldn't decide to leave again, he wouldn't be able to take it if she left again. He needed her like air. He wanted her to stay, to stay with him and Jack permanently.

His brain told him no way. His brain wanted him to stay a safe distance from her. His brain wanted to maintain the barriers, and keep the safety of a bubble between them. Damn that woman for this, he thought to himrself, and damn me for letting this happen. He couldn't end the struggle between mind and heart; neither side was winning. It was a seesaw battle, back and it was driving him crazy.

It wasn't like he didn't know she returned his feelings. He just didn't know how to convince her, he felt the same. He didn't know how to tell her, his feelings ran as deep as possible and he didn't think it would ever go away. God, he hurt.

He pulled open his desk drawer, pulling out a photo had been taken at Jack's birthday party. His team had come to the little boy's party, at Jack's insitance. Garcia had been snapping pictures the entire time and after the party had given Hotch both an electronic and hard copies of the pictures. Most had been of him and Jack, but she had included some of the team, mostly group shots. But not this one.

He remembered when it had been taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

The party had been at a park, Emily had been sitting alone, under a tree on a blanket. Hotch, exhausted from running around, dropped down next to her. She had looked at him in amusement.

"Tired, Hotch?" she teased.

He gave her his best mock glare. "You try running after a five year-old, hopped up on sugar." He said, enjoying being so close to her. He closed his eyes and sighed contently.

Emily chuckled. They sat quietly watching as Jack, chased Garcia and Morgan, in a game of tag. The boy screamed in delight when Morgan let him catch him. Jack had cried out, "I got you, Uncle Derek! I win!"

Hotch's smile had grown as he watch his son dance around Morgan teasingly.

Emily had looked over at him, and said softly, "You're doing great," When he had looked at her questioningly, she had reached out to place a hand on his arm. "Jack. You're doing an amazing job with him. You're a great father, Hotch don't ever doubt that."

He turned to look at her. Feeling his eyes on her, Emily turned her head and gave him a small smile. A breeze had blown a few strands of her hair, across her face. She had worn a light blue dress, something soft and sweet, surprising Hotch since he was used to seeing her in her in her work clothes, but it suited her. Hotch remembered thinking how truly beautiful she was, inside and out.

Jack had run over to them then, throwing himself at the two adults. Both had laughed, delighted to see the little boy so happy.

"Did you see me? I got Uncle Derek!" Jack had squealed in delight as he wriggled around on the blanket.

Hotch laughed and tried to corral his sweet little boy, who was hopped up on excitement and sugar. "I did, buddy," Hotch replied "You got him."

"Did you see, Emmy? Did you?" Jack asked excitedly as he jumped from his father's grasp to launch himself into Emily's lap. The little boy adored Emily, and hadn't been shy about showing it.

She laughed and put her arms around him to draw him close to her. "I did. And boy, did you run fast! Just like your Daddy."

Jack nodded cuddling closer to Emily. A lump formed in Hotch's throat as he watched his son burrow closer into Emily's arms. Emily had raised her eyes and saw the emotion in Hotch's face. Emily smiled reassuringly. "He's fine, aren't you buddy?" Emily said softly.

Jack nodded. "I stay here with, Emmy." Emily laughed softly, stroking Jack's hair. "Okay Captain Jack."

"Awww... you guys are so cute!" Garcia let out as she came up to them. "Okay, guys, get in closer so I can get a picture!"

Hotch had hesitated, but then scooted over closer to Emily and Jack. He wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders and drawn her closer to him. They leaned in towards each other and Jack turned around to look into the camera. Hotch had felt such tenderness for her in that moment it had scared him. It had been soon after that that he had started dating Beth. He had been flattered, by her attention, and desperate to bury his feelings for Emily, sure there was no way Emily would ever return his them.

End of Flashback

* * *

><p>Coming back to the present, he slid the photo back in the drawer, shaking his head. He stared up at the ceiling and began counting the tiles, once again. He couldn't seem to forget her for even five minutes. Hmmm, well at least I know there's more than seventy-three tiles up there he thought to himself.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that was okay, It was the hardest chapter yet to write. The team's next, I thought Hotch deserved a chapter to himself. Let me know what you think.<strong>


	9. Garcia Rounds Up The Troops!

**Disclaimer: Still Not Mine! :(**

**Thank You All For The Wonderful Reviews, They Make My Day!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

**The Team Gets A Plan Together**

**BAU Conference Room:**

* * *

><p>Garcia immediately took command as everyone gathered in the conference room, "Alright troops, there is work to be done. Today is the day that our children will talk about forever, it is the day where we will mark ourselves as great, it is the day..." Morgan interrupted her long, thought provoking speech.<p>

"Penelope, what are we supposed to do?" He asked, saving him and the rest of the team from the hour long sermon she must have planned. He grinned, knowing his baby girl loved plotting.

"Alright Angelfishes, divide and conquer!" Garcia said zealously, "J.J. and I, will tackle Emily, after you three go to her place and apologize. Then Dave, will take on Hotch."

"Why me?" Dave asked almost whining, "He's all but threated to shoot me, every other time I've tried to talk to him this week."

"Yeah me too, but I'm afraid that if you don't do exactly as she says, you may not make it out alive." Reid whispered to him in reply.

"Boss man and Gumdrop are more stubborn than a cat trying not to get dumped in the bathtub, so we have to abide by our new motto! **TAKE NO PRISONERS!"** Garcia yelled as she fluttered around the room, gesturing wildly.

The group glanced at each other, silently agreeing.

"Okay Garcia, we're in." J.J. said, seeing the others nod, "Let's try to fix this, I just hope we don't end up make this worse..." she trailed off muttering the last under her breath.

"Jay, it can't get any worse," Morgan said comfortingly.

"Amen," Dave added in.

"Alright my pretties, off to work you go!" Garcia said shooing them out with her hands, confident they would follow her mandates to the letter.

Dave, Morgan, Reid and J.J., all hustle out, fearing what misfortunes might befall them if the didn't comply.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, but up next the boys go apologize to Emily.<strong>

**As always, let me know what you think so far.**


	10. Apologies For Emily

**Disclaimer: Still Not Mine! :(**

**Thank You All For The Wonderful Reviews, They Make My Day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Spencer Reid drove to Emily's apartment, silently rehearsing his apology. He hoped Emily would let him in, and hear him out. Parking his car, he slowly made his way to her door. Pausing, he took a deep breath, before knocking firmly on the door.

Emily paused, hearing the knock, turning down the stove burner on the pasta sauce she had been cooking. Looking through the peephole, she saw Reid. Emily considered briefly, not opening it, but she knew they had to talk. Taking a deep breath to fortify herself, she opened the door.

"Spencer hi," she said softly, moving back to let him in to the apartment.

Hi Emily," he replied nervously, coming in, watching Emily close the door.

Seeing the nerves written all over his face Emily went to him and hugged him, unable to take seeing him so upset. Spencer stook still in shock for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Emily, I'm so sorry, I never should have..." Reid trailed off haultingly, not sure how to proceed, all his careful rehearsals, disappering now that he was face to face with Emily.

"Spencer it's okay, I know... It's okay," Emily rocked him in her arms gently.

Hearing her comfort him just made his guilt worse, "Emily," he said moving back to grip her shoulders, "How can you say that, this whole thing was my idea. My stupidity, caused you so much pain..." Spencer shook his head disgusted with himself.

"Spencer, you forgave me for faking my death, I hurt you, all of you, far worse. I hurt all of you, by keeping secrets. I wanted to protect you, yes, but I was ashamed of my past too. How can I not forgive you, I know you never hurt me deliberately. I know you'd never hurt any of us deliberately." Emily said, knowing the truth of what she was saying to him.

"Emily..." Spencer tried to find the right words, "I... you're... the team, you're my family. I love you." He hugged her to him tightly.

"I know, I feel the same way, I love all of you so much. We're going to be okay, I promise. It's just going to take some time." Emily said, believing what she said wholeheartingly.

"Okay," Spencer said, hugging her again, "Morgan and Rossi are going to come by too, they need to." He said hoping that she would agree, J.J. had been right, they all wanted their family back.

Emily nodded, "Okay, I guess we all need this, so we can start putting this behind us."

Reid nodded too, "Yes, we do. Emily... about Hotch..."

Emily cut him off, "I need more time, to figure out how to deal with that, okay Spencer. I just can't talk about it yet, okay?"

Reid nodded thinking to himself that once J.J. and Garcia arrived, she was going to have to talk about it. "Okay Emily, I understand. Are you coming back to work soon? Please say yes," He begged.

"Soon Spencer, I promise." Emily replied. The two hugged again, and Reid left feeling like a big weight had been lifted off of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Morgan's Turn:<strong>

Morgan drove to Emily's hopeful. Reid had called him, he told him that Emily was okay with him coming by. Reid hadn't told Morgan what had transpired between him and Emily, but Morgan could hear by the tone of Reid's voice that their conversation had gone well. Morgan could only hope his talk with Emily, would be just as friutful.

Emily had put away her cooking, too nervous about what was to come to eat. When she heard Morgan's signiture knock on her door, she hurried to open it.

"Hey princess, got a minute for me?" Morgan asked softly.

"I always have time for you Derek, come in," Emily moved back gesturing him into the apartment.

They faced each other in Emily's living room, both unsure of what to say.

"Emily," Derek started, "I'm so sorry, we never meant to hurt you, any of you, we let our curiousity take over and..."

Emily interupted him, "I know Derek, and to be honest had the situation been reversed, I think we would have done the same. It's okay, really. I've had a lot of time to think about this, and it's okay."

Morgan sighed with relief, she had forgiven him, forgiven all of them. "Can I have a hug princess?" he asked opening his arms. Emily didn't answer him, she just stepped into his arms hugging him tightly, and that had been answer enough. Both knew they had just taken a big step towards healing.

* * *

><p><strong>Rossi's Turn:<strong>

Dave, headed over to Emily's place after Morgan's call. He was worried that even though Emily had forgiven Morgan and Reid, she may not forgive him. After all he was the reason, Hotch had been involved in their plan at all. He hoped she would forgive him however, his heart was hurting for the woman he loved like a daughter. "Well," he said to himself, "You never know if you don't try." He made his way to Emily's door, hoping she would let him back into her life.

Emily had seen Dave park his car from her window, and was waiting for his knock. Her talks with Morgan and Reid, although exausting had been healing. She was ready to fix things with Dave as well. She wanted her friends, her family back. She had no idea how to fix things between her and Hotch, but she had always known how to handle David Rossi. When his knock sounded, she opened the door.

Dave looked at Emily apologetically, "Can I come in," he asked.

"Dave, get in here and give me a hug old man, before I go get my gun, and make you." Emily said smiling at him.

Dave burst out laughing and hurried over to her after closing her door, to obey her order, thanking God for the amazing woman in front of him.

"Em, I'm sorry, so sorry..." He said hugging her close.

"I know Dave," Emily said hugging him back, "I know, we're okay, I promise."

"Em, are you sure, I understand if you're mad, what we did..." Dave trailed off.

"Listen Dave, I'm not gonna deny that I wasn't hurt by this, I was, but I know you guys never intended for any of this to end up the way it has," Emily paused to take a deep breath, "Besides I'm sure PG, has made all of you suffer more than anyone else could," she finished smiling.

"Oh you got that right," Dave muttered, "Freaking Critter Conection,"

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"Nothing, let's just say that woman has a cruel streak, we haven't even begun to explore," he answered, wincing at the memory of a pissed off Penelope Garcia.

Emily laughed, "Okay, I'm pretty sure, I don't wanna know"

"Believe me, you don't." Dave said, grumbling. He hesitated and then asked cutting to the chase. "Em, What happened with Aaron?"

"Dave.. please don't, I can't...not yet, okay." Emily pleaded with him to understand, she wasn't ready to tell him just yet.

"Okay cara," Dave murrmed to her, taking her in his arms again, the pain that had flashed across her face too much for him to bear. "I won't push, for now."

Emily nodded against his chest gratefully, hugging him tight. "Thanks Dave,"

Like Reid before him, Dave knew once the girls got her, she'd have to talk about. So for now he was just happy to hold her. He thanked God again for his team, his family. He knew that they would all be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the boys have made their apologies. It's time for the girls to talk to Emily, and for Dave to confront Hotch. Don't worry Hotch and Emily make up soon, I promise. <strong>

**As always let me know what you think!**


	11. Girl's Nights In, Dave Talks To Hotch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Although I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be gentle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Emily's Apartment**

Hearing the knock on her door, Emily considered ignoring it. Her apartment had been like Grand Central Station, the past couple of hours, Dave, Morgan And Reid had come by to apologize, and plead with her to come back. As if they had heard her unspoken thought, Emily heard more knocking accompined by yelling.

"Emily Prentiss, you open this door right now!" Penelope Garcia's voice carried through the door.

"Don't make us kick it in!" J.J. added shouting.

"Crap" she muttered, "okay, I'm coming geez guys" she yelled through the door at her two best friends pounding on her door. She opened her door smiling, for what felt like the first time in days.

"Okay gumdrop, here it is. We're not leaving until you agree to come back to work. And we're going to cheer you up even if it kills us all." Garcia said cheerfully.

"I'm ordering us some food, and we're going to watch this horribly cheesy movie, and then we're going to talk." J.J. said firmly, daring Emily to controdict her.

"Okay," Emily said softly, knowing that the time had come to talk to her friends.

"Okay, that was just bad movie, I can't believe we actually watched it!" Garcia was laughing as Emily surveyed the room. Boxes of takeout Chinese covered the coffee table in Emily's living room and the T.V. was playing the credits to the awful romantic comedy J.J. had brought. The three women sat on the sofa, covered in fleece blankets.

"I have no idea why people love these. They never make sense and life never ends that way."J.J. said, wrapping the red blanket around her shoulders tighter. She was on Emily's couch, looking around she saw everything was a mess.

Climbing off the couch Emily picked up the empty boxes and walked over to the kitchen and dumped them into the trash. Walking back over to the couch where Garcia and J.J. were sitting, she sat down next to her friends. "Well, what do we do now?" The brunette asked her blonde friends, as the sounds of the street filtered in through the apartment window.

"How about we talk gumdrop?" Garcia proposed hopefully.

"Okay," Emily said uneasily.

"How has your time off been?" J.J. asked starting slowly.

"It's been good. I needed it." Emily said cautiously, knowing that much more difficult questions were coming her way.

"I know," Garcia said, reaching over to take her friends hand.

"Em, what happened between you and Hotch?" J.J. asked getting to the point.

"What has he said?," Emily asked not wanted to answer.

"Bossman's been holed up in his office, not talking to anyone sugarplum, not even Dave, and believe me he's tried." Garcia replied still clutching Emily's hand.

"Emily, you need to talk about it, please tell us what happened." J.J. pleaded with her friend, she knew Emily needed to get it off her chest. "The last thing Emily needed was another ulcer," J.J. thought to herself.

"Please sweetie, you need to get it out," Garcia said confortingly.

Emily knew they were both right, she was so confused, so mixed up. So pausing frequently, for breath, she told them everything that had transpired that night with Hotch, incuding the way she had felt afterwards. Tears were running down her face by the time she finished, but she did feel relieved to have told them.

J.J. and Penelope were both stunned, both moved to hug Emily, feeling sad for both their friends in that moment. Garcia reached over to Emily's end table for a tissue, and proceed to dry Emily's tears, cooing nonsense words, the entire time.

"Oh Em, don't you see, he does love you. I've known Hotch for a long time, and I can tell you straight, he wouldn't make love to a woman out of pity." J.J. said looking into Emily's eyes.

"Angelfish, is right gumdrop. This explains alot though, he's buried himself into work to cover the hurt." Garcia said softly, aching for her friends, hoping with all her heart that they could convince Emily to give Hotch a chance.

"You really think he meant it?" Emily asked softly, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Yes!" J.J. and Garcia said together.

"But what if I've screwed everything up now, what if he hates me now?" she asked brokenly, trying with all her might not to cry again.

"Emily, he doesn't hate you. My guess is he's trying to give you some space and some time, to realize he means it." J.J. answered positive she was right.

"Hotch doesn't hate you sugar, he just scared, he doesn't want to mess everything up again." Garcia added nodding. "Give him a chance okay."

"What should I do, should I call him or... what?" Emily asked, hating she was so unsure of herself.

"Honey, you let us take care of that okay. I'll tell him to get off his butt and come see you. Now I think we all need to get some sleep, I don't about you two but I'm worn out." J.J. said yawning and laughing lightly.

"Me too!" Garcia pitched in "All this agnst is exahausting!"

For the first time in days, Emily Prentiss laughed, hugging both blondes tight she said "I agree, go home and go to bed. And guys, thanks."

"That's what we're here for gumdrop," Garcia said heading out the door, J.J. nodded and followed her out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch's Apartment:<strong>

Hotch hurried to answer the pounding at his front door. He opened it to find Dave on the other side,

"Aaron." He said in greeting.

Hotch nodded in return. "Dave" He grabbed his phone to make sure he hadn't missed a call, and shot a look back at his friend.

"I would have called, but I thought you might have turned me away…" Dave trailed off.

Hotch sighed heavly. "I wouldn't."

"You would" Dave said.

Hotch smiled. "You know me too well."

The older man grinned slightly. "And that Aaron may be the death of me. Is Jack here?"

"No, he's with Jess, visiting her folks. Why are you here Dave?" Hotch asked, already knowing the answer.

"You know why Aaron, this can't go on. We all need to fix this." Dave said.

"Dave..." This time it was Hotch that trailed off, looking away.

"Damit, Aaron! I'm sorry things got so fucked up, but things can't go on like this." Dave said determined to get his friend to listen to him.

"I know Dave, I'm just not sure where to start." Aaron said running his hand through his hair.

"Let's start with what happened between you and Emily." Dave suggested.

Hotch nodded, and told his old friend everything that had happened, between him and Emily.

"Jesus Aaron!" Dave commented when Hotch was through.

"I know Dave, I screwed everything up. Literally. I don't know what to do, she won't answer her phones. I don't know how to fix this. God Dave , I need her, I love her more than I ever thought I could love anybody, other than Jack I've never loved anyone this much, not even Haley." Hotch stated passionately.

Aaron, go talk to her, tell her what you just told me, and for God sakes, don't leave until you get through to her. Aaron, she loves you too, she's scared, and with her bad experiences, I can't really blame her." Dave said, hoping he was getting through to his friend.

"You're right, I need to talk to her, I can't let this go on." Hotch straighted, feeling stronger and more hopeful, than he had in days. "Thanks Dave," he said shaking his old friend's hand.

"You're Welcome, Now go get the girl!" Dave said grinning, as Aaron walked out the door. "Watch out Emily, Aaron Hotchner is back!" He thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotch and Emily are next. As always let me know what you think!<strong>


	12. Hotch And Emily: Time To Talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, Although I wish I did.**

**This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will be gentle.**

**Chapter 12**

Hotch parked his car, and slowly made his way up to Emily's door, determined that this time would be different. This time he wasn't leaving, he needed Emily, he loved her, and he was going to make her see that.

Knocking strongly on her door, he called through it, "Emily, you either open this door, or I'll break it down!"

Emily flung the door, looking at him in disbelief. "Hotch, what are you doing here?"

Hotch closed the door and locked it, causing Emily's stomach to clench as she remembered what had happened, after the last time he had done that.

"You're avoiding me," he said, his handsome features etched with concern and something else Emily couldn't quite place. "You haven't picked up your phone in days."

Emily tensed, and returned Hotch's gaze levelly as he advanced on her. "I'm not avoiding you. There's nothing to discuss, Hotch." she said softly, trying to remain calm.

Emily's breath hitched in surprise as Hotch stepped directly into her personal space, his face mere inches from hers. "Don't give me that, Emily," he said, his voice low, his eyes frankly appraising her form even as she stood unwavering while he drew close to her. Emily's breath hitched again. Regardless of her irritation, Emily returned his heated gaze, not moving from the place where she stood, though Hotch had invaded her space as if he could claim her by doing so.

Hotch continued. "I've left you alone for several days now. You didn't even call me to tell me you were taking some time off, you called Strauss. Strauss, Emily! I had to hear it from her. I know I've handled things badly, but you didn't have to do that. I understand that you needed time, but now we are going to talk. And **Damnit!** This time you're going to listen to me." His posture was firm, his stance balanced- almost as if he were a predator, waiting to spring.

Emily's voice softened, her face softening as well. Her dark eyes were almost black with emotion. "Hotch... Aaron," she said huskily. "It just... it can't be. You know that. We ... can't. Discussing it further will only make it harder both of us." As she spoke, she stood her ground, neither retreating nor advancing as Aaron loomed over her, his imposing, muscular form dominating the space around both of them. Any other woman might have retreated from Hotch, his face and body showing both aggression and possession, but Emily stayed still. She trusted him, no whatever was happening between the two of them. She paused for a moment, swallowing slightly, her breath coming out in a sigh.

Hotch spoke softly "Don't tell me you don't feel it too. You can't deny what's between us." His voice was dusky, seductive, demanding.

Emily's face softened further, her voice thickened with longing as she responded. "I can't deny it. How can I? You've made it impossible. I'd damn you for making me feel like this, if I didn't love you so much." The depth of the sensations running through her were apparent in her every expression. "I can't be with someone that doesn't love me, all of me. I can't pretend that it's enough that I love you, knowing you don't love me back."

His eyes darkened, and the air around him began to crackle and shimmer with heat as he looked down from his height into her upturned face**. "Damnit Emily! Listen to me carefully. I love you! I love everything about you! I love your mind, I love your heart, I love you!" **Hotch was shouting at this point. He had to get through to her. She had to see, he couldn't be without her anymore. **"You are the most important person in my life, other than Jack. I don't pity you! I hate all the pain this whole mess has caused you. I hate even more my part in that. I should have told you all of this years ago, maybe if I had you would trust me enough to believe what I'm telling you**." Hotch stopped, and sighed, running his hand through his hair dejectivly.

At this point, Emily was frozen in shock, but she could feel hope bubbling up inside her. Could it be? Could he really feel the same way? She took a deep breath, and looked at him, really looked. Finally, she saw what J.J and Garcia had been telling her for months. She saw the truth in his eyes, that matched his words. Her heart began to pound, joy streaking through her.

Hotch looked at Emily, her silence both unnerving and fustrating. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to make her believe him. The memory of making love to her had haunted him everyday since, he wanted her so badly, he had to touch her. If his words weren't getting through to her, maybe his body could.

His resolute demeanor hardened, his spine straightening further. There was a long silence between them, the air between them fraught with anticipation, and tension, and need. His whole aspect bespoke fierce tenderness his determination to have her."I'm not asking you, I'm telling you," he said, moving in on her despite her hand on his chest. He moved closer still, clasping her to him, one hand at the small of her back pulling her hips flush with his, the other splaying between her shoulder blades. Her hand on his chest failed utterly to stop him from folding her into his strong embrace.

His dark imprecations continued. "I'm telling you," he repeated, as she gazed at him, wide-eyed, chest heaving with defeated longing, "I love you. But I can't keep going on this way, every moment I can't touch you, be with you, tears my heart into pieces. Don't you see? I'd rather have only one night with you fully, finally mine, as we're meant to be, and die the next day, than live the lie of pretending that all you are is a co-worker. You are my soulmate. I want the whole world to know. So tell me, Emily, that you don't feel the same, and I'll leave you alone."

The sheer forceful need in his voice shook her.

"I can't!" she cried, her face a welter of passionate need and self-denial, "You know I can't lie to you. Without you, there is nothing. You're not just the other half of my heart, you're the whole of it. When yours stops beating, mine does. When your lungs cease their breathing, mine lose all their air. I love you!" Her head sagged forward, coming to rest on his chest.

He still held her clasped to him, his muscular arms encompassing her as his gaze scorched her, captured her eyes with his heat. Despite all his control in other areas, he was quickly approaching his limit with Emily.

Bending his head until his mouth was alongside her ear, his voice a velvet caress, he whispered "Emily, tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop. I'll respect your request but you have to tell me." With those words of demand, his hand at her shoulders clasped her further to him, his face turning into her neck to trail kiss after kiss down to the collar of her shirt. With the first press of his lips to her skin, she whimpered, her head falling to the side to allow him further access. His hand at her shoulders made its way to her nape, his long, masculine fingers weaving into her hair, pressing and pulling her head back so he could adorn the front of her throat with devoted, passionate kisses and nips of his mouth.

"Aaron," she moaned faintly, the hand at his chest now clasping his bicep.

"Tell me you don't want this, Emily," he demanded again, before pulling her head back so she had no choice but to stare his hammering need for her straight in the face. He was testing her sorely. She was close to the breaking point, and she trembled violently, her knees actually giving way in the face of his implacable desire. Fear warred with unbounded love in her eyes, even as her scared heart warred with her hard-earned experience that all things came to an end, the good things sooner than the bad.

As she sagged under the onslaught of his unflagging, relentless pursuit, his arms clasped her even more tightly, bearing her slight form easily, the weight of her meaningless to him in the strength of the moment. "Oh, Aaron, please," she cried, the sound of her heart breaking audible in every word.

He did take pity on her then and he acted for both of them. "Silence means assent, Emily," he whispered, before claiming her mouth for the most passionate, most tender, most fierce, most all-consuming kiss Emily had ever received in her life. The calm, strong Aaron Hotchner, she thought she knew was nothing, compared to this man. Never before, she realized now, had she seen him like this, so full of desire and intentions that burned so strongly, it was almost impossible to breathe around him.

His heat had the desired effect. Emily melted under his mouth, her body molding under his hands as he pulled her yet closer while his mouth plundered hers. The hand not already clasping his muscular arm made its way to his jacket lapel, her fingers splaying and grasping at the fabric as Aaron's lips and tongue continued to claim her. He moved them away from the sofa, until he'd backed her against the wall. When she came into contact with it, his hand at her back let her go, travelling up to grasp the side of her face as his hand at her nape still held her mouth to his.

Their mouths finally parted, as he held her face in his hands, gazing down at her with limitless love and desire. He spoke no further words to her, then her silence was assent, and he moved now to claim her. Lifting her up at the waist until she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her to her bedroom, gently laying her on the bed. He pulled her in for another passionate kiss with one hand, even as the other quickly and surely unbuttoned her blouse. Even as their mouths melded, he slipped the sleeves of her shirt from her arms, until the fabric could be pulled from her.

He continued in silence, removing her white chamise, to reveal her paler, even more silken skin beneath. She was luminous, the purest aspect of womanhood set forth before him, each curve of breast and waist, each plane of toned muscle at arm and at stomach the epitome of all his desires. He unclasped her bra and cast it aside even as she pushed his suitjacket off of his shoulders. The decision was made she believed he loved her, and she was now just determined to take what she'd so long been denied, for herself. Her nimble small fingers found and undid each button on his well-tailored dress shirt, tugged and slid off his tie even as he lifted her at the waist while he tugged her pants and shoes from her. He was laving her belly and chest with soft sucking kisses, as she worked at his belt, and he paused long enough from his hand's exploration of her silken body, to remove his own pants, kicking free of all remaining fabric encumbrances keeping them from one another.

Where she was white, curved, luminous and almost ethereal, he was hard, bronzed and sculpted, and as solid as the earth beneath them. They were two different schools of aesthetics, each perfect in their own way, each admiring the other. Her dexterous slender fingers explored him as he pushed her back onto the bed, then crawled up over her, tasting her with his mouth as he went, toe to head, acquainting himself with each inch of her body. She sighed and whimpered as his hot mouth and calloused strong hands roamed over her, and his skin shuddered under her touch as her nimble hands made acquaintance with his solid masculine perfection. Her warm satin mouth pressed against what parts of him she could reach, as she arched to maximize her body's contact with his.

He paused in his slow worship of her body to kiss her again, one arm slipping under her back to clasp their chests to one another. Her long white toned arms clasped him to her, one hand at his nape holding his mouth to her as the other hand traced the cut lines of his shoulders and back. Their bodies writhed against one another, seeking the other's heat, though for what seemed like hours, all they did was kiss and allow their skin maximum contact, her foot drawing its way up the back of his perfectly muscled leg and sculpted buttocks, his hands roaming the curves of her breasts and her hips as each sighed and shuddered under the touch of the other.

Finally, he broke away from her mouth and resumed his worship of her. His mouth found its way to her full, milky breasts, sucking her in as if she were the world's greatest sustenance. She gasped, arching into him, her eyes snapping open as his tongue on her sensistized flesh circled and sucked at her, sending urgent spikes of desire through her. He continued his passionate onslaught, his devoted attentions to her breasts equally divided, until she was moaning and crying his first name in increasingly desperate tones. Only then did he shift his attentions downward, though one hand remained at her breasts, caressing her lightly with fingertips brushes and light squeezes as his mouth trailed its way first to suck and swirl at her navel, then descend down to her core.

Throughout, her hands splayed and plucked at him, stoking the fire already raging in him when he first claimed her mouth in his. Each brush of her fingers was fuel to the fire, each sigh and whimper a new piece of tinder, a new blast of heat. Her call of his name was all he ever wanted to hear, the tone of need and love and desire in her voice what he had longed to hear. That she was finally his did not weaken him, it made him stronger.

As he settled himself between her legs, his erect length stiffening further as her incredible scent enveloped him, his hands settled themselves on her, determined to hold her in place while he tasted her. He ached to give her so much pleasure that she lost speech, lost all sense of herself except for what he could give her. He set to work.

Her silken skin, already flushed the palest pink, bloomed to the most incredible rose as his tongue met her core. She cried out wordlessly as he gave her the most intimate of kisses, then cried out again as he brought all his skill and love to bear in pleasuring her. All other women before her were meaningless, and under his hands and his mouth, all prior lovers crumbled to ash in her memory. They remade one another, as she moaned under the sucking, lapping, nipping, curling actions of his tongue and his lips, and she responded to him as if he was made for her. When she finally came, his hands pressed her down into the bed as he continued to suck at her, preventing her from pulling away before he coaxed another climax from her.

She was astonished, stunned at her body's reaction to him, his mastery of her every sensation. She had never felt so cherished, and it stole her breath even as his tongue and hands on her forced shrieks and moans of ecstasy from her. She heard herself begging, finally, for him to join with her, her voice calling "I can't be without you any longer, God Aaron please... please..." Emily begged, in a tone of such desparate need that it seemed to come from someone else.

His mouth left her then as he resettled himself around and over her, one hand seizing her chin gently as he looked down at her. "You are everything," he whispered huskily, and panting, she agreed. "Everything, Aaron. Forever." They were the only words he needed. He shifted, one arm coming under her to clasp her against him as he braced himself on his knees, poising himself at her entrance. One last look in her eyes told him there would be no regrets, only promise, in the aftermath of their joining, and he surged into her with all the force of his need for her.

They both called the other's name out in shock at the end of his thrust, as he filled her completely, and she took him completely into her. It was if neither ever knew the meaning of home before now. Her arms were clasped tightly around him, her legs cradling him to her, and as he slowly withdrew and returned, she cried out, head back, at the sensation. Tears fell from her eyes even as they started streaming from his, a mix of joy and astonishment and longing now relieved overflowing from them as their bodies took over, joining them in a dance nearly as old as the stars shining in through curtins.

It was a dance like no one had ever seen before, one of such passionate completion and abandon that all joinings but theirs would forever pale in comparison- though no one would ever know, because this was a sacred dance between two souls, meant only for the other. When they completed their steps, each cried out at the same time, ending as they began with a call of shocked amazement and wonder. They lay there long moments, eyes shuttered from the force of their loving, until they fell back to earth, and slowly returned to themselves. There were caressess, and endearments, and expressions of wonder, before they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, both finally at peace, now knowing they loved, and were loved in return. Neither knew what the future would bring, but both took comfort in knowing they would face it together.

**Finally! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it! More to come soon.**


	13. Hotch And Emily Togetherness

**Disclaimmer: Not mine, but I wish they were!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Bright sunlight struck Hotch as he opened his eyes. Turning his head, saw a far better sight. Emily, still lying asleep in his arms, the dark cloud of her hair framing her peaceful face, a small happy smile her lips. Her skin was accented by pink-tinted cheeks, the warmth of their bodies together bringing a first sunrise color, to her perfect pale features.

He pressed a soft kiss to her temple, unable to resist the temptation to touch her. Her eyes fluttered open at the contact, and she turned to look at him, an innocent smile lighting up her face.

"Morning," he said softly.

"Hi," she responded, her often solemn features more tender than what he usually saw in the full force of day.

He kissed her, her lips molding to his, a slow morning's tasting as warmth flooded him at her expression. As much as he'd wanted her, he'd always been afraid she didn't want him, but they were here now, together.

Pausing for air, he looked at her a long moment. "You okay?" he asked, tentatively.

"Mmmm," she said, burrowing back into his warmth. "I'm more than okay."

"You want to get you some breakfast or something?" he offered, even though he would hate to leave where he was.

"No," she said, nestling closer. "I just want to stay here for a bit." She wriggled a bit, made a kittenish noise, then laid a soft kiss on his chest as she tucked her head under his chin.

"I want that too, Em," he murmured, pulling her closer as a smile tugged at his mouth, loving holding the woman he wanted, and that she wanted him holding her. They traded soft kisses and touches, but soon it wasn't enough. Hotch slowly entered her again, using long, soft thrusts, as he made love to her again.

Emily loved the feel of him inside her, but her body craved more. She moaned lightly, "More Aaron, please, more."

A firmer, longer thrust as she was panting for air forced a gasped "Aaron" from Emily, so he did it again. He moaned this time, and he shifted, rolling to his back, grabbing her knees and pulling them forward until Emily was totally cradled over his torso. His hands returned to her hips, to hold her in place as he shifted one last time, then started thrusting himself up into her so firmly that Emily's head fell back in pleasure. He lifted and turned his head, bitting her earlobe, and then started suckling as Emily started to quiver with tension. Emily whimpered and picked up the pace yet again, riding him hard, then shuddered as another bolt of sensation went straight through her, this time from his words, rasped in her ear.

"You can't run, Emily. I'll find you... always will." His own voice was rough, his breathing less even, and Emily was glad to see he seemed to be losing his control, because she wasn't sure how much more she could take. His words weren't a threat, they were a promise, but instead of panicking like she had before, her body tingled with pleasure, her walls clenched in expectation and need. Her next thrust down brought him deeper into her, than he or anyone else had ever been before. It brought a mewl to Emily's lips like the one he'd called sexy the night before, so Hotch gripped her hips tightly, and repeated the motion, thrusting up into her firmly, loving the sounds he was wrenching from her.

"Not going to run ," Emily promised, panting and moaning, when he started to bite at her neck.

"Good," he groaned, flipping Emily to her back again, further speeding up his thrusts. "Hate ... to ... stop ... this ... long enough ... to put on ... shoes ... and pants." With his next thrust, he ground his hips against hers, and Emily bucked against him in response.

"Aaahhh Aaron," she cried out, the sensation unbelievable. "Oh ... God," Emily moaned, as he bucked out and then returned, their hips crashing against each other again. He kept it up and Emily, lost count of each thrust, each finished stroke making her moan or mewl or whimper as they both lost sense of everything but the feel of him inside her. The rasping noise of his breathing next to her ear, as he groaned out "Emily," "baby," or "so good" flushed Emily's body with even more heat.

"Come on, baby," he finally grunted, pulling out only to slam back into Emily, so hard she cried out lounder than before, her back arching in pleasure. "You gonna to come for me again? You feel so good I'm not going to last much longer," he rasped, then slammed inside her again.

Emily cried out wordlessly, each pounding stroke of his heat inside her, making her shudder, until she shattered all over again, her voice hoarse, screaming "Aaron!" followed quickly by his "Oh God, oh Baby, oh Jesus, Em, Emily!" He hammered into her, with only a few more strokes, his final call of her name coinciding with the feel of his length pulsing inside her, brought a still moaning Emily, over the edge again.

Emily's body shuddered against his, his arms firmly wrapped around her waist as his he gently flipped them once more, so she lay sprawled over his chest. Both lay there panting. When Emily could think again, she lifted her head and whispered in Hotch's ear, "I love you." Hotch's arms tighted around her, as he said, " I love you too, Emily, so much." Emily leaned down kissing him deeply. Hotch gasped, heat striking him all over, as she kissed and licked her way down his body.

Before he was done gasping out "Em," She'd taken his shaft into her mouth, her hand firmly gripping the base. Emily pulled him once, hard, out of her mouth before sliding her lips down and back more gently, then let him slide out of her mouth. Still holding the base of his shaft, she circled the smooth head with her tongue, teasing his slit before taking just the head of him back into her mouth, sealing her lips just under the ridge and sucking him hard as she pushed her tongue over him.

His groan was wordless and loud, one hand automatically coming to grip the back of Emily's head. She gently teased the head of him some more, then let him out of her mouth again, letting him rest in her palm as she took her time looking at him. Shifting, Emily flicked her tongue over his length, then traced each vein lining his hard length, feeling them flatten under her tongue as she tasted every inch of him. "Oh, Emily, oh God," he moaned, his fingers flexing in her hair, instinctively pushing when she started to knead his balls with the hand not holding him steady for her oral inspection.

Emily took him back into her mouth then, setting a slow rhythm of sucking and stroking her tongue over him, before she began sliding her lips up and down over his length. She alternatingly sped up and slowed down her mouth over him, altering how hard she was sucking or tonguing him until he was gasping. Hotch's hips bucked into her mouth despite how his tense muscles told her, he was trying to hold himself back from face fucking her as she sucked at him.

Emily'd so often felt at his mercy when he looked at her, feeling unable to move or avoid him as he pinned her down with his words and those knowing eyes of his, as she revealed some other part of her to him, before she had been ready to. Some small part of that resentment fed the way she was taunting him with her mouth, but it was only a small part. Mostly she had just wanted to taste him, make him respond to her, see what it felt like to do all those things she'd suppressed thoughts of for years, until she could come home to her empty apartment and engage in fantasies she never thought would come true.

He was panting hard, and moaning "Emily, please..." as she slid him out of her mouth again only to suck hard at the head of him while she pushed at his slit with her tongue. Emily shifted then, the hand fondling his balls slipping lower, her thumb pressing hard just underneath. Hotch jerked uncontrollably, the head of him slamming hard into the back of Emily's throat. She softened the back of her throat and sucked him harder, speeding the pace of her lips over him as she firmly massaged his perineum in time, with the slide of her mouth.

"Oh fuck, oh Jesus, oh... _Goddddd_... Emily," he groaned, his response to her minstations becoming less controlled as he bucked hard once again into her throat, his hand unintentionally pushing her head down. Emily took him all the way in, sucking and sliding and pushing at him, needing him to feel as out of control as she felt, each time he touched her.

Emily pushed him over the edge. Shifting her grip on him, she sucked his length hard against the back of her palate, pressing hard with her thumb as she hooked a finger inside him, squeezing hard on his prostate as he roared, his body seizing as he exploded into her mouth. She sucked at him and swallowed the sweet, salty hot semen, massaging him from within as he trembled and groaned. Emily swallowed the last pulses of his release as she slid her lips up and down over his length one last time.

When Emily let him slide out of her mouth and released him from her hands, he whimpered and twitched, moaning as she flicked her tongue over the tip of his shaft one last time, then proceeded to lick her way back up his body before straddling him and grasping his face in her hands.

She kissed him, as Hotch's arms come up to crush Emily to him as she thrust her tongue in his mouth, letting him know the taste of himself, as his hands flexed and gripped her. He rolled Emily, still panting from his rocketing orgasm, and trapped her body beneath his as he dug a hand under her head, gripping her hair hard in his fingers as he nipped and licked his way down the front of her throat.

"Need you ... so ... much ..." Hotch grunted between bites, before taking one breast in his mouth, sucking her nipple between parted teeth, the scrape of it making Emily moan. The hand not in her hair, held Emily back as he took his turn, found its way to her soaking core. His questing fingers found her dripping wet and ready.

Emily cried out when he plunged two fingers inside her, the relief that some part of him was filling her, fading quickly into a desperate need for more. His mouth sucked and bit it's way between both breasts and over her belly, the sharp nip and hard sucks of his mouth an unpredictable counterpoint to the thrusts of his fingers and the press of his thumb over her clit. Emily's hands were grasping his head now, her fingers deep in his short hair as she clawed at him in reflex, his arm over her hips and his hand grasping her hair made it nearly impossible for her to squirm and writhe as hard as Emily needed to find some kind of relief. Emily begged him, crying out as each plunge of his fingers inside her, brought an unbearable tension so painful that her breath sobbed between pleas of "Aaron ... oh God, please ... oh, I can't ..."

He paused, pushed three fingers inside her, and spread her walls wide and hard as his thumb rubbed her clit feverishly, as he sucked hard on the scar on Emily's stomach, that her fight with Doyle had left. Emily was lost, there was a distant wail that must have come from her, but all Emily could feel was a torrent of heat flooding her, all from his hand and his mouth still working her. It was a wracking, shuddering climax, hard, long and utterly shattering. Emily didn't know if she knew who she was anymore, as she came back to herself, little whimpering mewls escaping her, as he worked his own way up her body, his tongue laving the sweat beading on her skin, from the fever he'd built in her.

As he hovered close over Emily's face, she grasped his head, pulling him down to kiss her again, as he grasped her hips and sheathed himself inside her with one powerful stroke. Emily screamed into his mouth, and he broke away to shout "Emily!" as his own shock at their joining, shot through him.

"Oh God," he gasped. "Emily ... mine ..." he groaned, his face close to hers, his eyes darker than Emily'd ever seen them.

Emily moaned as his length twitched inside her. "Aaron ... oh ... don't stop ... don't ever ... mine ... more ... " she managed to gasp, her hands now gripping and clawing his shoulders. Emily ground her hips into his, needing movement, needing him, needing more.

He jerked when she ground against him and gasped her name again, bucking out and returning hard into her, filling her so completely that Emily moaned at the perfection of it. "More," She cried out.

That decided for him, and he jerked Emily down on the bed as he shifted, pushing her legs up and open until she was completely exposed to him, returning hard into her body as Emily took him in, thrusting hard up to meet him. Each time he filled her, Emily moaned or cried out in pleasure, the need for him that had been growing all of these years, still growing, not sated despite that fact that they had already made love several times the night before, despite the way he was filling her now. "More ... harder ... deeper ..." Emily heard herself order, a desperate tone to her hoarsening voice. Emily screamed as he slammed hard into her, Hotch's hands gripped her ass, jerking her hard to him as Emily screamed out "Yes!" when he finally plunged deep enough to start to satisfy Emily's clamoring weakness for him.

He pulled out and flipped her around, resheathing himself in her core so quickly again that Emily squealed in surprise, bracing herself on her forearms as he knelt up and started plumbing her depths again. "Yes ... _fuuuck_ ... oh God ... more ..." Emily shouted, slapping her hands on the bed as he pulled her to him, one hand gripping so hard on her hip it would leave bruises, the fingers of his other hand splayed across her back.

The weight of him crashing into Emily was almost enough, and Emily gained enough purchase under her to firm up her arms and thrust back to meet him. The new position and depth brought him hard over those sensitive ridges inside her and the tension started to burn through her again, until without warning, another orgasm tore through her.

Emily was still screaming from the force of it when he flipped her again, pulling her legs up over his shoulders and slowing his pace inside her as Emily walls clenched and flooded and cramped. Hotch clenched his jaw, grunting hard and ground his teeth together, each time he came into her, then panted "love you ... so ... damn much ..." as he stared down into Emily's eyes.

His hands curled at Emily's shoulders pinning her in place as he stroked into her center, the end of his thrust in time with his declaration of love. "Oh God, Aaron," Emily managed before he returned to her again, the hard thickness of him in Emily's core and the heat of his eyes on her, making her writhe. "Need ... oh ... Aaron ... please ... love ..." was all Emily could manage as Hotch kept plunging inside her, her eyes locked with his as they crashed into each other.

Emily could feel him gathering in her, a groan of anticipation erupting from him, in a flash, he let go of one shoulder to pluck at Emily's clit hard with his fingers, pushing her over the edge just a second before him.

Emily's voice was so hoarse by this point, that her scream choked off, silent as she arched to take him as deep as she could, as he collapsed onto her, roaring "Emily" so loudly it nearly deafened her.

Their hearts hammered so madly, their pulses beat so strongly, their chests rose with such frantic panting as their sweat and scent melded that Emily didn't think that she could ever move without him again. At some point, their bodies calmed, cooling against one another, the weight of Hotch on Emily, comforting rather than stifling. He turned his face into her neck, kissing and sucking gently at her and making his way to her mouth. Panting lightly, Hotch pushed himself up on his forearms just enough to let him rest his forehead against Emily's. Emily looked back at him, searching his eyes as he gazed into hers, finding him, completely open to her.

"I love you Emily," he whispered, kissing her gently, before he rolled to his side, pulling her with him "I love you too, Aaron," Emily whispered back, as she tugged up the covers. His arm under her waist pulled Emily into the cradle of his hips, the curves of her back and thighs fitting into him like no one else before her.

"Okay?" she asked him this time.

"Yeah," Hotch rasped in response, swallowing and licking his lips. "More than okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Well , I guess Hotch and Emily had alot of time to make up for! They kinda took over. <strong>

**Next up, Hotch, Emily and Jack cuteness.**

**As always let me know what you think!**


	14. Hotch, Emily And Jack

**Disclamier: Still not mine. :(**

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Jessica dropped Jack off later that day. Emily had been nervous about how Jack's aunt would react to their changed relationship. Aaron had tried to reasure her, but Emily hadn't been able to calm her nerves.<p>

Jack had run into the apartment, his face lighting up when he spotted Emily.

"Emmy!," he cried out, running to her hugging her , "Captain Jack," Emily replied bending to wrap Jack in her arms. Hotch smiled watching the scene in front of him. He moved to Jessica, taking Jack's bag asking how it gone. Jessica told him everything had been fine, before leaning over to say to Hotch, "It's about time Aaron, she's made for you." Hotch laughed as a blush covered Emily's face, she had walked over to them just in time to catch Jessica's words.

Jessica gave Emily a hug, and said "I'm so glad for you two." Jessica had become a big fan of Emily's. She knew she brought smiles and laughter to Aaron and Jack's lives. Jack adored Emily, and after an incident at one of Jack's soccer games, so did Jessica.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

Jessica smiled watching as her newphew ran up and down the field, it was the first game she had been able to attend this season and she found herself a little nervous for Jack. Emily smiled at the woman next to her. She had been uncomfortable at first in Jessica's presence, but now they had become friendly, with their concern for Jack and Hotch, giving the two women a common bond.

Emily watched as Jack drew his foot back and then forward, sending the ball hurtling toward the goal. She smiled as Jessica, took her hand excitedly and they watched Jack run down the field, making it to the goal, scoring for his team. The crowd cheered and Emily smiled, watching Jack run to hug his dad tightly. Hotch was always proud of his son but right now, that pride was clear for all to see.

"He's a good little soccer player... but what a thug..." Emily frowned hearing that from the blond women, who sat directly in front of her and Jessica.

"Did you hear what he did to my Danny?" The ladies next to her all shook their heads and moved closer for the latest gossip. Emily felt her pulse quicken, with anger.

"Well, you all saw the bruise on my Danny's face today?" She waited for the nods and affirmations from the rest of her group. "Care of Jack Hotchner..." The women gasped, in over dramatised horror. "Wha... oh... how horrible..." The story teller nodded. "Yep, yesterday at lunch, Jack walked up to my Danny and attacked him. For no reason, well, my poor baby came home a mess... poor thing, he couldn't understand why someone would be so nasty... I'll tell you, having a daddy in the FBI, must make that little bully think he can do whatever he wants." The woman said cattily.

The others nodded sympathetically. Jessica looked horrified that her nephew's name was being dragged through the mud; and wrongfully so. The woman began again. "I'll tell you one thing though, that Aaron Hotchner is one... A grade piece of meat, what I wouldn't do to get my teeth into that fine bit of man... mmm" The women giggled and squealed childishly. Emily felt the undeniable rise of her territorial side, and she picked at her fingers in an effort not to cause a scene; yet. She knew Hotch wouldn't want that.

The game drew to a close. Emily stood up and patted Jessica's knee, silently telling her to give her a moment. Emily stepped down onto the bleacher in front of the mother's meeting, and eyed them scathingly. "Hi..."

She waited for their attention. She got it along with a few surrounding people.

"Hi there, can we help you?"

Emily shook her head. "Actually, I wanted to help you."

The obvious alpha female frowned. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

Emily smiled scathingly, "No, I don't suppose you would. I wanted to help you get your facts straight."

The group looked a little confused and Emily began to explain. "I couldn't help but overhear your incorrect assumptions about Jack Hotchner, and I thought I'd enlighten you, to the truth..." Not waiting for an invitation, Emily, began correcting the obnoxious blond's tale.

"Yesterday, while Jack did hit Danny, it was far from unprovoked." Emily smiled seeing she had the attention of the small crowd. "Jack had been sitting on a bench eating his lunch, with a classmate, when Danny approached, telling Emma Goldman to give him her cookies. When she refused, Danny pushed her backwards off the bench, and then stomped on her fingers. Jack decided to defend her, by hitting Danny, and giving the little girl time to run to a teacher."

The women all 'oo-ed and ahh-ed', the woman who had been crowing earlier, blushing furiously. Emily continued.

"Aaron received a phone call from Emma's mother last night, thanking him for raising a boy willing to stand up for others. Emma has a large briuse on her cheek, and a broken finger, your Danny has a small bruise. Given this information, I fail to see how Jack can be perceived as the thug or the bully, and I hope you keep your lies, and nasty comments to yourself in the future."

Jessica stood up and stepped down along side Emily with a thankful smile. The blond sat, mouth slack, as she watched, the aunt of the child she had been verbally bashing and the woman in front of her, link arms and begin to walk away. Aaron was watching as Jack, ran toward the two women, when Emily turned back to face the mothers, setting her focus on the blond.

"You'll never know just how great he really is, catty shrews, aren't his type." Emily said waspishly. Jessica laughed nodding, while giving Emily a squeeze. Emily returned it and turned, as Jack crashed into her and Jessica simultaneously, one arm each wrapping around their waists. Emily laughed, her fingers threading through his hair gently. Jessica looked to Emily saying, "It's good to know, he's being watched over by someone who's protective instincts rival Aaron's." Emily smiled and ducked her head blushing, as Jack left them, running back over to Hotch and chattered to him, about the game excitingly.

They said their goodbyes and walked toward the car park. Jessica stood and watched as they headed past the group of women from earlier, Hotch's arm wrapped around Emily's waist, as she eyed the blond coolly, and dropped her head to Hotch's shoulder with a victorious smile. Emily reached unconsciously for Jack, taking his hand and pulling him into her side. Jessica chuckled to herself, wondering how the agent would feel about being likened to a lioness protecting her cub.

**End Flasback**

Jessica smiled at the family picture in front her. Jack had joined them, hugging both Emily and Aaron's legs. Both adults laid a hand on Jack's small shoulders. She said her goodbyes, so happy that Aaron had found someone to love again.

* * *

><p><strong>Later:<strong>

Emily and Jack, were watching one of the liitle boy's DVD's, while Hotch took a phone call. Jack looked up at Emily suddenly and said, "Emmy, if you want, I can go play in my room for awhile, so you and daddy can be alone."

Emily looked at the little boy shocked, "Jack, both your Dad and I, want to spend time with you. We can be alone later, after you go to sleep." Emily wasn't sure where this was coming from, but she had a bad feeling it had something to do with Beth. She asked Jack softly, "Why would say that?"

"That Beth lady, didn't like it when I was around," Jack said softly, after cheaking to make sure Hotch was still on the phone. "She said I was always in the way." He paused, "Emmy, I love you, I like it when we're all together, and I want you to stay with us. But, I don't want you to get sick of me , and leave Daddy and me, cause of me." Jack finished quickly, looking down.

Emily crushed Jack to her chest, kissing his head. Her anger at Beth was fierce and red hot at that moment. "I could never get sick of you Jack, and I love you and your Daddy too much to break up with him." Emily said trying to reasure the sweet little boy next to her.

Jack nodded and asked, "Really?"

Emily smiled, even through her anger at Beth was still running high, wanting to go find the woman and kick her ass. "Really Jack. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and your Daddy." Jack pulled back a little looking at Emily, watching her quietly, then Jack grinned throwing his arms around her.

"Emily's right buddy, we always want you with us." Hotch said interupting, he had overheard their conversation, quickly ending his call to reassure his son. He was both incredibly angry that Beth had said such a thing to Jack, and incredibly touched by what Emily had said to Jack, to comfort him. "Unless we're in the bedroom with the door closed, then you knock first before coming in." Hotch said winking at Emily.

Jack scrunched up his face in disgust, while Emily slapped Hotch's bicep in mock shock.

"DADDY! Gross." Hotch chuckled. He and Jack had, had a discussion about privacy and closed doors, recently after Jack had walked in on Jessica and her husband, during one of his stays, and he had gotten the same grossed out look then, as he was being given now. Jack rolled his eyes at the two adults, causing Hotch to cry out, "Ah!, did you see that eye roll, did you?" Emily smiled at his question.

"I'm blaming you for that, that's your eye roll, you taught him that, before you... I'm not even sure he knew what an eye roll was, now..." Hotch said pointing his finger at Emily. Jack laughed as Emily caught Hotch's pointing finger between her front teeth, and bit it gently, a playful glint in her eye. Hotch snatched back his finger and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh lord, give me strength."

Emily and Jack both laughed at Hotch's plea, and gave each other a conspiratorial smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening:<strong>

Emily cooked them dinner, as she sang and danced along to the small radio, Hotch kept in the kitchen. Jack clapped, laughing as he danced along with Emily. After dinner the two boys cleaned up the kitchen, while Emily took a shower. Jack had insisted on helping his dad load the dishwasher. Looking pensive Jack asked his dad, "Daddy, how come Emmy was so suprised, when I told her that I love her?"

"Oh buddy," He said softly sadly, "Emily has spent a really long time believing that nobody loved her, and she grew up thinking that she was pretty much unlovable." Hotch answered his son's question, wondering how he could explain Emily's mother, the cold and distant, Ambassador Prentiss, to the curious boy.

Jack looked horrified. "But daddy, we love her." Jack said.

Hotch smiled. "Yeah Jack we do, and I think she's finally believes that, I think Emily's realised that we love her alot, and she's starting to understand that she's not alone anymore, that she has a family that won't leave her during the hard times..., no matter what" Hotch said softly to Jack. "She's stuck with us isn't she, daddy?" Jack asked, happy with the thought. Hotch chuckled. "She sure is buddy," Hotch replied smiling at his son.

"She loves us daddy, I know it!" Jack said enthusiastically. Hotch smiled, glad his son could recognise love, at such a young age. After Haley died, he had been worried that he wouldn't be able to show his son just how much love there really was in the world. His heart tightened, relieved he had been able to keep his promise to Haley. Their son, did know love.

"Yeah she does buddy, and we're not gonna leave her are we?" Hotch said smiling down at Jack. Jack shook his head vehemently. Hotch grinned, so proud of his son, of the man his boy was becoming.

"She makes you happy too, doesn't she Daddy?" Jack asked. Hotch grinned, thinking about exactly how happy Emily made him. "Yes, she makes me very happy, buddy."

"Me too, Daddy!," Jack said grining back at his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

Hotch, watched from across the room, as Emily quietly read to Jack, one of his favoriate stories, Charlie And The Chocolate Factory. He loved the way she looked at Jack, the way she cuddled him close to her as she read, the softness in her voice. He was filled with love and warmth, as he watched them together.

When she finished the chapter she was reading, she kissed the top of Jack's head, and said. "Okay Captain Jack, that's enough for tonight." "Okay Emmy," Jack replied, hugging her in thanks. "Hey beautiful." Hotch said, moved over to them, smiling. Emily smiled, her eyes bright as she leaned up to kiss him. In the background both adults could hear Jack making exaggerated kissing noises.

"What was that for?" Hotch questioned, his smile still in place. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Do I need a reason?" she asked. Hotch chuckled and shook his head. "Absolutely not, you can kiss me whenever you want." Hotch replied.

"Bluh! You two are gross." Jack said, making gagging noises. In reality Jack didn't care, he had never seen his dad smile so much, and his Emmy looked really happy too. Hotch pulled back slightly looking down into Emily's eyes. "I love you," he said softly. "I love you too, Aaron," Emily replied smiling.

Does that mean Emmy can stay Daddy, can she stay with us forever?" Jack asked hopefully, smiling at the two adults. "I hope so son," Hotch said looking down at Emily, smiling softly. "Oh you'll never be able to get rid of me now, Aaron." Emily replied smiling up at him, her heart filled with love and happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the sweet fluff of this chapter! Up next, telling the team, and Strauss. <strong>


	15. Telling The Team And Strauss

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**The next day:**

Hotch and Emily, walked into the BAU, hand in hand. They were both finished with hiding the way they felt about each other. They wanted to tell the team, their family, about them privately, but neither could stop from touching the other just yet.

Garcia, who had been leaning agaist Emily's desk, talking to Reid and J.J., spotted them first letting out a loud squeal. "Oh my, look at that, bossman and gumdrop are holding hands!"

J.J. and Reid's heads whipped around, both grinning at Hotch and Emily. "Thank God!," they both said at the same time. Morgan and Dave stepped out of Dave's office, alerted by Garcia's squeal. Both men grinning at the sight of Hotch and Emily, holding hands in the middle of the bullpen. "Finally!" Dave said smirking, "You both pulled your heads out of your asses." Morgan agreed, laughing. Garcia, J.J., and Reid, shot them a dirty look, but Hotch burst out laughing, to everyone's surprise. Emily blushed, smiling she said, "Gee thanks Dave, we love you too!"

The team laughed, and Garcia hurried over to the couple to hug them tightly. The rest of the team followed her lead. Dave after getting his hug said, "Well kiddo, let me make amends, Let me take the whole team, plus your significant others, and kids, to dinner tonight."

Garcia chimmed in, "Yeah! Party, party!" The team laughed again, all of them agreeing, setting a time and a place. Just as they finalised their plans, Erin Strauss walked in. She stopped in front of Hotch and Emily, and eyed their clasped hands. "Aaron I need to see you and Emily in my office, please." She said before walking back out of the room. Hotch and Emily, looked at each other and sighed. They had known it was coming, but they had hoped, she would wait till midday at least. They looked reassuringly at their friends, before going to face the music. The team all looked worriedly, after them, hoping Strauss wouldn't be a bitch for once.

* * *

><p><strong>Strauss's Office:<strong>

Emily and Aaron, watched Erin Strauss from their seats in the visitor's chairs, in front of her desk, as Strauss sat down in her leather chair, behind her desk. She leaned forward and set her elbows on the desk, her fingers coming together to a small steeple, and then she did something that surprised the two seasoned profilers, she smiled slightly. Hotch's mouth tightened angrily seeing that smile. He wasn't going to let Strauss hurt Emily, he needed to figure out what her agenda was before she surprised him again. Similar thoughts were running Emily's head, punctuated with several swear words. She didn't trust the woman in front of them, she never had.

Erin Strauss, knew her reputation, her cold, harsh manner, and her willingness to do anything to rise up the ranks of the F.B.I., had ensured her a place of dislike, within almost everyone who worked at Quantico. It had worked as double-edged sword. On one hand, it had gotten her what she wanted, a high presigious position, higher than she had ever suspected a woman could get. And that had only fueled her ambitions, at the time. On the other hand, she was wildly unpopular amongst her coworkers. She knew what most of her agents still call her behind her back, bitch, ice queen, dragon lady. Going in, day by day to work in a hostile environment wasn't easy. Having a family at home, with an understanding husband (now ex-husband), had gotten her through her hardest days. And after a while, it got surprisingly easier. After all the higher up in the chain of command she rose, the more she could demand the respect, she thought she deserved.

After her divorce, and after her children had left home, that sorce of comfort, had changed. Alcohol had taken their place, something that had increased in volume, over the years. But after awhile, it had taken more and more booze, to get through the day. Then she had targeted Aaron Hotchner, and his team. She had heard for years, his name spoken with deep respect and a little awe, and it had infuriated her. She knew that he was a threat to her and to her position, and had reacted to fight that precieved threat. Her actions, the things she had done to him and to his team shamed her now.

Aaron's response to her drinking problem, the kindness and sympathy in his eyes as he directed Derek Morgan to take her quietly to rehab had thrown Erin. She knew that if the situation have been reversed, she would have delighted, in throwing Aaron to the wolves. Aaron on the other hand hadn't told anyone outside his team, and to Erin's surprise neither had they. Realising that, realising what she had let herself become, had been a humbling experience. Erin Strauss, owed the man in front of her much more than an massive apology and her career, she owed Aaron Hotchner her life.

She saw both agents faces tighten, and while she couldn't blame them for their mistrust, it still hurt. She spoke quickly, trying to ease the tension in the room, tension that had only gotten worse, as they had all sat silently. "Relax, I've already spoken to the director. He has requested, that Agents Rossi and Morgan, do your evaluations every six months, but other than that you have nothing to worry about. As long as your relationship doesn't adversly affect your work, your personal relationship, will be regarded as just that. Personal."

Hotch and Emily, looked at each other, and then back at Strauss in disbelief. Both had expected Strauss to, suspend, transfer one of them, or even fire them. They had talked about it, and had decided that regaurdless of the consequences, they we're not hiding their relationship. They had spent years dening their feelings, they were not going to spend one more day, doing so again. Hotch finally spoke softly, "Thank you, Erin." "No Aaron, thank you. I owe you both a large apology, for my behavior towards you. I'm sorry..." She trailed off, not quite sure what else to say.

"It's alright," Hotch replied feeling relieved, for the first time ever in Strauss's company and office. Erin shook her head, "No it's not, but you're very kind to say so. I have alot of making up to do. I'd like this to be the begining, to starting a better repore, between your team and I." Hotch and Emily looked at each other, and then back at Strauss, before nodding once cautiously. Strauss smiled at them before saying, "I hope your both very happy together, I can't think of two people who deserve it more, she paused, then finished mock sternly, "now go back to work."

Hotch and Emily chuckled, nodding again, both shaking Strauss's hand before leaving, still a little shocked by this turn of events. Watching them leave Strauss said to herself, "Good Job Erin, good job. Now keep it up."

* * *

><p><strong>Well one chapter to go, the epilogue. I hope you all enjoyed it. Once again, thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, they've really inspired me to keep going.<strong>


	16. One Year Later

**Disclaimer: They're not mine, I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**One year later...**

* * *

><p>Hotch and Emily, had been dating for six months when she had moved in with Aaron and Jack. The three of them had never regretted it. Now six months after that Hotch was planning a proposal. It was one year to the day, of the "The Boys Big No-No" as Garcia had taken to calling it, and the ring Hotch had bought two weeks ago, was burning a hole in his pocket.<p>

Hotch was sitting in his office, watching Emily in the bullpen through the slats of his blinds, when Dave walked in. Dave snapped his fingers, to get Hotch's attention. Hotch started, he'd been so engrossed in whating Emily, he hadn't heard Dave come in.

"Dave, something you need?" Hotch asked.

Dave chuckled, "Geez Aaron, it's been a year, and you're still watching Emily like a love sick teen."

"Screw you Dave," Hotch growled back at him.

"Come on, tell Uncle Dave what you're up to."

Dave said as he shut Hotch's door before sitting in one of the chairs in front of Hotch's desk.

Hotch sighed knowing protest was futile, and pulled out a jewler's box from his pocket, after checking to make sure Emily was otherwise occupied. He placed it in front of Dave. Dave's eyes widened, as he realised what had to be in the box.

"Aaron, you're going to propose?" Dave asked thrilled.

"Yes Dave, I'm going to ask Emily to marry me. I was planning on talking to you later. I know Emily's like a daughter to you, and she thinks of you as her father, So I wanted to ask you for your blessing." Hotch stated nervously awaiting Dave's response.

Dave looked at his old friend smiling. He was touched by Hotch's request.

"Aaron, you don't need to ask for my blessing, you've always had it. You make Emily happy, and for that reason alone you have my blessing. So how are you going to do it?" Dave asked curious.

Hotch grinned thankful that Dave approved of him as Emily's husband, and replied, "Jack wants to help, he's going to ask Emily to be his mom. So I thought I'd do at home."

Dave nodded approving, "I like it!"

Dave reached for the ring box asking, "May I?"

Hotch nodded, Dave opened the ring box, finding a simple, but beautiful ring. It had a platinum band, with a one carat square cut diamond, in the center, with two 1/2 carat rubies on either side of the diamond. It was perfect for Emily, and Dave knew Emily would love it.

"It's perfect Aaron," Dave said.

Hotch grinned, "I know, it screamed Emily, when Jack and I saw it at the jewlers, no other even came close."

It was Dave's turn to grin, "Congradulations Aaron."

"Little premature for that Dave," Hotch answered.

Dave shook his head, "Aaron, Emily loves you and Jack, trust me you've got nothing to worry about."

Hotch nodded, "I know Emily loves us Dave, but a man has a right to be nervous, when it comes to this."

Dave smiled, how well he knew, he'd done it three times. They talked a bit more, then Dave left Hotch's office, still grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

Hotch was getting more and more nervous, waiting for Emily to come home. He wanted this to be perfect. He had picked up Emily's favorite dish from her favorite resteraunt. He checked again ti make sure their meal was still warming in the oven. He moved on to check his clothes, and hair. Satisfied everything was in place, he went to check on Jack.

Jack had on his suit, very excited about their plans. When Hotch came into Jack's room. Jack asked him,

"Is it almost time daddy? Is Emmy almost home?" The little boy was almost vibrating, he was so excited. Hotch smiled at his son saying,

"Yes, it's almost time, Emily should be home in about 20 minutes. Are you ready buddy? Hotch asked.

Jack nodded, "I'm ready Daddy."

At that, two Hotchner boys went to the living room, to wait for the woman they both loved and adored.

* * *

><p><strong>Emily's Home:<strong>

Emily entered their apartment fifteen minutes later, smiling when she saw Hotch and Jack, siiting on their couch waiting for her.

"Hey guys," She said, then getting a closer look at what they were wearing asked. "Why are you all dressed up? Are we going somewhere?"

Hotch rose going to Emily, "No sweetheart, Jack and I just have something special planned for you tonight."

Emily looked at Hotch, and nodded, "Okay, what is it?" she asked as Hotch lead them to over to the couch, seating her next to Jack, who she hugged tightly after she sat down.

"Okay guys, you're making me nervous. What's going on?" Emily asked, watching them both carefully.

Hotch kneeled down in front of Emily, taking her hand.

"Emily, I love you so much, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You've brought back love and happiness, to my life. You've become like a light, that brightens my day."

Hotch nodded to Jack, who leaned over, taking Emily's other hand.

"Emmy, I love you. You do so much for me and Daddy, and I know that you love us lots. So Daddy and me, wanna ask you a very important question."

Jack turned to Hotch, and asked "Did I do it right Daddy?"

Hotch smiled, "You did great buddy."

Emily sucked in a breath, realising where this was heading. She could feel happy tears sliding down her face. Hotch reached over and gently wiped them away, before asking

"Emily, will you marry me?" Hotch pulled the ring box from his pocket, and opened it.

Emily gasped, "Oh Aaron, it's beautiful! Yes! Yes! I would love to be your wife."

Emily launched herself into Hotch's arms. Hotch pulled back only long enough to slip the ring on Emily's finger, before crushing Emily to him, kissing her passionately.

"My turn daddy," Jack said, causing the adults to laugh as they broke apart.

"Okay buddy, It's your turn." Hotch agreed chuckling, keeping Emily in his arms, as both looked at the little boy.

Jack kneeled down next to Hotch and Emily, taking Emily's hand again.

"Emmy would you be my Mommy?" Jack asked, handing her a locket, that said Mom on the front, inside there was a picture of Jack.

Emily's tears started again, as she said "Oh Jack, I would love to be your mommy!"

Emily pulled Jack into her arms, and said, "I love you both so much,"

Hotch gently took the necklace from Emily's hand, and fastened it around her neck. Then he pulled Jack and Emily, into his arms. He was overcome with emotion, wondering just how the hell he had gotten so lucky. Emily and Hotch had finally found love, peace, and contentment in their lives, in each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Garcia's Office:<strong>

**"**Wow!" J.J. said, "That was so sweet." her eyes welled up with happy tears.

"Way to go bossman and little bossman, they got our peaches to say yes!" Garcia chimmed in thrilled about this devlopment.

Even though Reid was happy for his friends he couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "You know statistically marriage is..."

Morgan cut him off, "Not now kid," Morgan was happy for his friends, the scene they had just watched on the camera, Garcia had planted earlier that day, had touched him. "Who knew Hotch had that in him?" He added.

Dave chuckled, "I told Aaron, he had nothing to worry about. Now let's shut this down, and start praying, Emily and Hotch, never find out that we spied on them again."

They team all nodded, agreeing. They moved quickly, to follow Dave's order, all happy for their friends, their family. After all they had a wedding to attend hopefully soon. They couldn't do that if Hotch and Emily, killed them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all folks! I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Thanks go to all of you for your wonderful reviews.<strong>


End file.
